Drabbles
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Drabble 7 : Après des années de désir et d'envie, il se décide enfin à aller le voir... Elricest ! Lemon !
1. Cette chaleur est partagée

**Auteur : **Sen

**Disclaimer : **chibi eyes peut y'avoir les persos de FMA pour noël siouplait ?

**Couple : **dans ce drabble… EdxAl n.n

**Aoko : **Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois te voir écrire des conneries ?

**Sen : **Ben… Je sais pas… Le destin… C'pas ma faute c'est ma nature XD !

**Aoko : **TT Tu pourrais pas lui dire de se calmer un peu ?

**Sen : **Ben… Non… C'est contre ma nature n.n…

**x°x°x_  
_**

**_Même si j'en ai vu des culs_****_  
_****_C'est son Q.I qui m'a plu_****_  
_****_Je vis le choc de cul...ture_****_  
_****_La belle aventure_**

J'avance silencieusement dans le couloir, la lumière filtre lentement par la petite fenêtre de ma chambre dont j'ai laissé la porte à moitié ouverte en sortant, mais je n'irais pas la refermer, pas maintenant…

Mes pieds se posent l'un après l'autre sur le parquet froid, pour certains ça les agace au plus haut point, mais pas moi, ça va faire près de trois mois que mon frère m'a rendu mon corps, et je ne me lasse pas de sentir les moindres choses, aussi infimes soient-elles, sous ma peau…

Arrivé devant une porte, je suis tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de moi… Je ne devrais pas…

Qu'est-ce que je fais debout à une heure pareille d'ailleurs ?

A peine cette question posée ma main se pose automatiquement sur la poignée et ouvre l'entrée de sa chambre sans un grincement, j'ai bien fait de huilé les portes de la maison tiens…

Je sais pertinemment ce que je fais debout à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit…**__**

**_Même si je suis dans son lit_****_  
_****_C'est son Q.I qui me dit_****_  
_****_A lui pour la vie entière_****_  
_****_Bien que solitaire_**

J'avance doucement mon pied et le fait frôler du bout des orteils la moquette avant de le poser dessus, je suis à chaque fois surpris par sa douceur et je sais que ça me fait délicieusement frissonner…

Le deuxième pied rejoint le premier pour finalement le dépasser et je pénètre en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit ni émettre un son, dans sa chambre, son antre… comme un fantôme, comme un voleur…

La lune passe sa douce lueur blanche par la fenêtre et la fait retomber en un rectangle qui se pose parfaitement sur son lit, éclairant les draps, l'oreiller, lui…

Le silence règne en maître à cette heure de la nuit et j'essaie d'en faire mon allié en m'approchant à pas de loup du lit.

Je sais pourquoi je frissonne, je suis un voleur et je tente d'obtenir quelque chose d'impossible à voler…**__**

**_Et moi j'en ai vu des culs_****_  
_****_Mais c'est son ''Q.I'' qui eut_****_  
_****_Le dernier mot pour m'avoir_****_  
_****_Là, sur le plongeoir_**

Une seule pensée, une seule, une unique, hante mon esprit qui fait accroupir inconsciemment mon corps…

Qu'il est beau quand il dort…

Sa respiration légère qui soulève son torse si tentant sous les draps de la même couleur que la neige, si je m'approchais je pourrais la sentir contre moi, sa peau a l'air si douce, ses cils la caresse car ses yeux sont fermés…

Ses cheveux si soyeux sont détachés et reposent sur ses épaules pendant son sommeil que la lune berce lentement…

Mon regard termine sa contemplation sur ses lèvres et je dois faire un effort pour me retenir. Mais j'en ai assez de me retenir…

Sa peau est chaude…

Elle est tellement chaude sous mes doigts…**__**

**_Bien sur j'en ai vu des cons_****_  
_****_Mais son Q.I me rend com-_****_  
_****_-plètement occise de désir_****_  
_****_Quitte à en mourir_****_  
_**

Les traits de son visage sont d'une incroyable finesse, mes doigts en tracent les contours sans hésiter, si je fermais les yeux ils continueraient leur course folle, je ne sais pourquoi… Mais j'en suis persuadé…

Je dessine les contours de son cou, pour parcourir ensuite sa mâchoire, sa peau est aussi douce que je l'imaginais…

Mes doigts effleurent rapidement sa joue gauche pour glisser avec habilité sur la joue droite sur laquelle je pose et fait glisser le revers de ma main, j'ai l'impression de toucher quelque chose d'interdit, et la chaleur au fond de moi ne s'en attise que davantage…

Mes yeux se ferment avec lenteur tandis que mon doigt parcours sans s'arrêter son visage…

Il ne s'arrête pas car je connais son visage par cœur…

**_  
_****_Sa bouche est sanctuaire_****_  
_****_La plus sacrée des prières_****_  
_****_S'alanguir est pour moi_****_  
_****_Le pire des effrois, c'est froid_****_  
_**

Je suis dans le noir, mais mon doigt ne terminer pas son chemin, bien au contraire, il glisse au-dessus de son nez pour revenir sur sa joue gauche et la caresser…

Les ténèbres sont autour de moi, mais je n'ai pas peur, la chaleur de son corps qui se soulève dans un rythme régulier entre en moi, mais cette chaleur n'est pas vraiment partagée…

Mon doigt continue son trajet…

Il remonte sa joue avant de dessiner le trait de son sourcil avec douceur, descendre un peu et enfin passer tout doucement sur ses cils…

Deux doigts le rejoignent pour se poser doucement au-dessus de ses yeux fermés…

Cette chaleur n'est pas partagée…

**_  
_****_Sa bouche est sanctuaire_****_  
_****_Le plus sacrée des mystères_****_  
_****_Il est l'ange pour moi_****_  
_****_Je lui dis tout bas..._**

Tout est noir autour de moi, pour seul toucher, j'ai sa peau, pour seule ouïe, j'ai sa respiration, pour seul odorat, j'ai son odeur enivrante, plus aucun goût, plus aucune vue, sur cette scène que j'espère tant…

J'évite ses lèvres durant mes caresses, je ne les toucherai pas, non, il y a des limites à braver l'interdit… Enfin je crois…

Je ne les toucherai pas…

Et pourtant…

J'en meurs d'envie…**__****_Qu'il a les rondeurs d'un ''rondin''_****_  
_****_J'aime ! Ca m'incite à ..._****_  
_****_Il sait la douceur de mes reins_****_  
_****_Qui oscillent ..._****_  
_****_Il sent la tiédeur de mes mains_****_  
_****_J'aime ! Ca l'incite à ..._****_  
_****_Longue est la route de nos plaisir_****_  
_****_...sémantiques_**

Je glisse à présent mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ils sont si doux, ils ruissèlent en vaguelettes sur ses épaules nues, inutile de le voir pour le décrire, je le sens au toucher, ce toucher tellement interdit…

Je peins ses épaules sur la toile noire qui est derrière mes yeux fermés, je découvre ce corps que je vois tellement de la journée…

Je l'observe le jour…

Et je le désire la nuit…

Je le désire de toute mon âme…

Mon âme se consume sous un feu ardent qui m'envahit à petit feu, j'ai tant envie de lui, sa peau brûle sous mes doigts, sa chaleur est immense, il devient braise sous mes caresses, sous mon envie…

J'aime tellement ce feu, il me réchauffe, mais il me brûle et me fait souffrir, comme si des flammes léchaient mes doigts dés qu'ils effleuraient son corps… **__**

**_Même si j'en ai vu des cas_****_  
_****_Son Q.I moi, me rend coi..._****_  
_****_Devant telle érudition_****_  
_****_Langue morte, non !_**

Je m'aventure sur ses bras…

Je glisse sous les draps…

Mais il faut arrêter, c'est interdit…

Alors je rebrousse chemin, la toile dans mon esprit se fait plus précise tandis que j'effleure sa gorge…

Je refait les contours de son menton, puis de ses joues, ensuite ses yeux, le noir est toujours là…

Pourtant ma vision de lui n'a jamais été aussi claire…**__**

**_Et quand je suis dans son lit_****_  
_****_C'est son Q.I qui me lit_****_  
_****_La physique des quanta_****_  
_****_Quant-à-moi, je crois que ..._**

Sa peau est douce et chaude, comme un brasier qui attise mon cœur qui se meurt sous les flammes du désir…

Ses joues, ses sourcils, son menton, ses cils, sa gorge, sont tellement doux, je le dessine dans mon esprit, je veux garder cette délicieuse sensation gravée à jamais dans ma tête…

Elle est interdite, et moi, j'en ai envie…

Ca me fait frémir et souffrir en même temps tandis que je ferme les yeux plus forts…

Je m'arrête soudainement et ouvre lentement les yeux…

Je les ai touché…

Ces lèvres… Sa bouche… Si tentante…

Mon regard la parcours avant de remonter son visage en priant silencieusement pour qu'il continue de dormir…

« Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ? »

Je me noie alors dans un océan doré…**__**

**_Sa bouche est sanctuaire_****_  
_****_La plus sacrée des prières_****_  
_****_S'alanguir est pour moi_****_  
_****_Le pire des effrois, c'est froid_**

Mon sang se glace, la chaleur revient vers lui, se reglisse dans son corps…

J'ai été idiot…

Cette chaleur n'est pas partagée…

J'aurais du savoir…

J'aurais du apprendre…

Que c'était interdit, ce n'est pas permis, c'est interdit, cette chaleur, ce feu, cette douceur, cette envie… Tout cela ne m'est pas permis…

Et moi…

Je désire tout cela… Comme un fou…

Je ferme les yeux en détournant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard, des larmes froides partent sur mes joues…

Je ne mérite rien…

Et pourtant…

Ses deux mains se posent sur mes joues et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes…**__**

**_Sa bouche est sanctuaire_****_  
_****_Le plus sacrée des mystères_****_  
_****_Il est l'ange pour moi_****_  
_****_Je lui dis tout bas..._****_  
_**

Je tends une main hésitante vers lui…

Est-ce que je mérite l'interdit ?

Il me regarde, amusé, et prend ma main dans la sienne pour m'attirer à lui…

Il glisse ses mains sous mon pyjama, un frémissement me parcours, ce qui le fait sourire encore plus, il est tellement beau, son sourire… Ses yeux dorés mes font frissonner pendant que ses mains glissent, effleurant le haut de mon pyjama, sur mon torse…

Je sens son corps nu contre le mien, ses cheveux entre mes doigts, ses mains dans mon dos, me brûlent à un point inimaginable, nous montons au septième ciel ensemble, les flammes du désir nous enveloppant comme une couverture, à l'abri du regard de la lune…

Et son sourire me le fait comprendre…

Cette chaleur est partagée…

**_  
_****_Qu'il a les rondeurs d'un ''rodin''_****_  
_****_J'aime ! Sa m'incite à ..._****_  
_****_Il sait la douceur de mes reins_****_  
_****_Qui oscillent ..._****_  
_****_Il sent la tiédeur de mes mains_****_  
_****_J'aime ! Sa l'incite à ..._****_  
_****_Longue est la route de nos plaisir_****_  
_****_...sémantiques_**

**x°x°x**

**Sen : **Ouaiiiiiiis une fic finit en deuuuuuux jouuuuuurs !

**Aoko : **Mon Dieu quelle horreur… Libérez la créature qui s'agite à côté de moi du mal je vous en prie…

**Sen sautille partout en agitant ses pompoms : **Arigatooooo à Shiiiiin pour m'avoir passé la musiiiiiiiique !

**Aoko frappe Sen : **Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de crier comme ça ?

**Sen se frotte la tête en sniffant : **Ben c'est ma nature tu comprends…

**Aoko tourne la tête vers les spectateurs : **Reviews onegai… Pour le salut de cette âme…

**Sen :** J'ai décidé de faire des drabbles sur Full Metal Alchemist, alors si vous avez des idées de couples envoyant moi une jolie review en précisant si vous voulez que ce soit une songfic ou pas n.n !


	2. Tu n'as pas le droit

**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer :** a veux les persos de FMA pour nowël n.n

**Couple :** dans ce drabble… et encore une fois… EdxAl n.n

**x°x°x**

**Aoko :** Et voilà… Encore une imbécillité… T'en as jamais marre ?

**Sen :** Hum… Nan n.n

**Aoko :** J'm'en doutais TT

**x°x°x**

«Je t'aime Nii-san… »

**No, no intentes disculparte**

**No juegues a insistir**

**Las excusas ya existían antes de ti**

Edward le fixa avec de grands yeux qui s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que les trois mots entrer dans son esprit pour s'y ancrer.

Il ferma les yeux.

Ça faisait tellement de bien… D'entendre ces mots…Ces mots qu'il était sûr de ne jamais entendre… Tout simplement… Parce que c'était les trois mots qui lui étaient interdits…

Il s'apprêta à rouvrir les yeux.

Il s'apprêta à prendre l'armure qui contenait l'âme de son petit frère dans ses bras.

Il s'apprêta à lui avouer ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis tellement d'années.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que les trois mots lui étaient toujours interdits…

**No, no me mires como antes**

**No hables en plural**

**La retórica es tu arma más letal**

Oui… À jamais interdit….

Pour lui qui avait défié les lois fondamentales… Pour l'enfant qui avait fait souffrir sa mère même après sa mort en la faisant revivre sous une forme hideuse… Pour le grand frère, qui n'avait pas pensé à ce que pourrait courir comme danger son cadet et qui a emprisonné son âme dans une armure…

Oui… Pour lui qui avait voulu s'approcher du soleil et qui s'est brûlé dessus pour retomber dans les ténèbres…

Il ne méritait pas ces mots… Et même si ce n'était que des mots… Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever une partie de lui-même…

Sa gorge se serra tandis que ses yeux restaient fermés…

Et sa voix, qui, quelques secondes, aurait été douce et pleine d'amour, sortit, dure et froide.

« Sale menteur… »

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ces trois mots interdits…

**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**

**Siento que me duelas todavía aquí**

**Adentro**

Non…. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de le faire souffrir… Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire espérer… Non…

La voix dure et froide continua, bien partie, sur sa lancée.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai… »

Oui… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu… Après toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie… Pour avoir commis toutes ces fautes… Ça ne devait pas être vrai…

« Tu n'es… »

Ça ne devait pas être vrai… Ça ne l'était sûrement pas… Car il ne méritait pas ça… Ces trois mots… Il ne les méritait pas… Il ne méritait pas… D'être aimé… Et encore moins par lui…

« Qu'un sale menteur… »

**Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es**

**Romperle el corazón a alguien así**

Et d'abord…

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à le faire souffrir comme ça ? Pourquoi lui dire tout ça ? A lui en plus ? Qui était sûrement la première personne sur Terre à ne rien mériter… Et encore moins ces trois mots… Trois mots…

Trois petits mots… Simples et légers dans l'air.. Et qui pourtant… Faisaient tellement souffrir…

Trois lames qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans son cœur… Et qui le tuaient petit à petit… Lentement… Presque sadiquement…

Comment son petit frère, si pur et si gentil, pouvait-il lui dire des choses qui blessaient autant ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas droit ?

Est-ce que c'était… Trop dur à comprendre ? Comprendre qu'il était fautif, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer le mal qu'il avait engendré, comprendre que Dieu ne pardonnait pas à certains…

Comprendre tout simplement…

Qu'il avait commis trop de faute…

**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**

**No se puede dedicar el alma**

**A acumular intentos**

**Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**

Beaucoup trop de fautes et de péchés… Qui ne seraient jamais réparés…

Comment osait-il le faire espérer ? Comment pouvait t-il…

Les trois lames s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément tandis que son cœur était en sang…

« Tu n'as pas le droit…. »

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout ce que son frère avait du subir pour lui…

Son frère… Qui désirait tellement lui rendre ses membres… Alors que lui-même avait perdu son corps… A croire qu'il se souciait plus de son sort que du sien….

Son cher petit frère…

« Vraiment pas le droit… »

Comment pouvait-il… L'aimer ?

**Espero que no esperes que te espere**

**Después de mis 26**

**La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies**

Comment pouvait-il lui répéter qu'il était le grand frère idéal…

Comment pouvait-il s'occuper de lui comme cela…

Comment pouvait-il veiller sur ses nuits, alors que lui-même n'avait plus la possibilité de dormir…

Comment pouvait…

Chaque jour qui passait….

Le réconforter par sa chaleur… Encore et encore… Par sa gentillesse…

Et en même temps… Le faire souffrir… Jour après jour…

Il ne pouvait pas… Surtout pas après ça… Après toutes ces espérances…. Et cette immense défaite… Il ne pouvait pas…

**Y voy deshojando margaritas**

**Y mirando sin mirar**

**Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas**

Il porta une main à son front, devenu brûlant, aussi brûlant que les larmes qui coulaient à présent ses joues…

Il ne faisait plus attention à l'armure devant lui, qui était en train de lui dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi… Il n'avait plus la force d'écouter… Plus la force de lutter et de supporter toute cette douleur…

Plus aucune force…

Devant cette vérité cruelle qui lui était apparue…

Les trois lames étaient figées dans son cœur…

« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE CA ! »

Et surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait découvert…

Qu'il ne pourrait jamais rendre son corps à son petit frère…

**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**

**Siento que me duelas todavía aquí**

**Adentro**

**Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es**

Romperle el corazón a alguien así 

**x°x°x**

**Sen :** Et voilà c'tait un bel angst pour la forme n.n /evil laught/

**Aoko :** Les persos se vengeront un jour t'es au courant ?

**Sen :** Oui et j'en profite justement n.n / re evil laught/

**Aoko :** Review onegai TT…

**x°x°x**

_**Unknownkazama **: Et oui j'adore le EdxAl fan d'elricest envers et contre tout XD ! Je te promets d'essayer de faire un lemon en drabble mouhahaha n.n ! _

_**Shin-sama :** Arigato pour m'avoir passé la musique de ce drabble XD ! Moi aussi… J'aime le elricest… Et c'est mon choix XD (les initiés comprendront) !_

_**Seddy :** J'essaierai de faire un RoyxEd c'est promis XD se cache derrière son bouclier pour échapper au bazooka Mais tu connais mon… Hum toussote… « Amour » pour ce couple n.n… no comment_

_**La perverse :** Ah merci d'adorer ma fic fière XD ! Moi aussi je l'adore XD encore plus fière Sinon je rappelle que les drabbles c'est comme des one-shot… Enfin j'crois XD ! Mais j'en ai prévu un qui sera en deux parties… ricane_

_**SuppyLulu :** Tu en veux et bien voilà XD ! (en espérant que t'aimes l'angst mouhahaha XD) ! Sinon comme je l'ai déjà dit je promet d'essayer de faire un lemon n.n (parce qu'on a jamais trop de lemon elricest… Et qu'il y en a peu XD ! Faut bien que quelqu'un sauve l'honneur non non me remerciez pas) !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews n.n !_


	3. Tu aimes tout ce que je déteste

**Auteur :**Sen

**Disclaimer :**bon d'accord... pas tous les persos... juste Al... j'peux l'avoir - ?

**Couple : **dans ce drabble et à mon plus grand désespoir... RoyxEd

**x°x°x**

**Sen :**Et voilà... Mon premier RoyxEd... En l'honneur de Seddy ma ane-chan...

**Aoko :**Pourquoi elle spécialement ? Pourquoi pas moi TT ?

**Sen /la frappe:**Sans coeur... Ma ane-chan s'est faite injustement insultée pour avoir écrit sa fic "Un soir" (RoyxEd si vous vous voulez aller lire n.n) ! Une review adressée par une "Dina" particulièrement grossière lui a été adressée ! (si vous tenez à la voir aussi)

**Aoko :**Ouais bon... La fic !

**Sen : **Et je tiens à dire à cette Dina que je l'e...

**Aoko /pousse Sen hors de la scène:** Oui bon on le saura, on le saura !

**x°x°x**

_**I'm dying inside, but I'm so ugly when I cry**_

_**My makeup starts to run, then I'm not me no more**_

_**I wonder how, we're gonna get through these hard times**_

_**I wake up from a slumber, in a smile**_

_**This face, it must be kept at all costs**_

_**Like a statue in a window or everything is lost**_

« Alors ? »

Je te regarde, les bras croisés, adossé sur la petite chaise devant ton bureau, mes yeux dorés, aussi impénétrables que les tiens dans lesquels ils sont plongés, te fixe sans ciller. Un sourire ironique, un brin provocateur orne mon visage tandis qu'une lueur de défi passe dans mon regard, ma tresse repose sur mon épaule, les pans de mon manteau tombent de chaque côté de ma chaise, mes jambes sont croisées aussi.

Tout cela n'est qu'un masque, et tes yeux noirs qui percent tout ne le voient même pas, tu as beau être mon supérieur tu es vraiment désespérant parfois.

Tu ne me vois même pas.

Et tu me laisses désespérer, sans te douter de rien, et c'est bien cela qui me chagrine le plus. Je déteste me faire dominer, et malheureusement pour toi c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, inconsciemment, c'est là toute l'ironie de la chose, et je suis sûr que si tu le savais, tu t'en amuserais. Et ça m'énerve encore plus.

Tes mains posent à plat les feuilles que je viens de te donner et que tu as eu entre les mains pendant vingt bonnes minutes, tu sais que je ne suis pas patient, et tu t'en amuses, tout ce que je déteste t'amuse en fait.

Si tu le savais… Tu ne t'amuserais pas…

_**Well hey you got me right where you want me**_

_**Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie**_

_**You knock me out, but you still haunt me**_

_**Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis**_

« Bon rapport, Full Metal, comme d'habitude. »

Je hausse un sourcil tandis que ta voix glisse dans la pièce, ce n'est pas une voix froide mais chaude, une voix de félin, une voix qui aime s'imposer, on le sait déjà à te voir, tu préfères être au-dessus des autres, toujours monter plus haut, gagner de niveau, cette voix ne fait que confirmer cet instinct de prédateur.

Qu'elle m'irrite cette voix…

Elle me rabaisses, bien sur tu le sais, tu sais que je déteste être diminuer c'est pour ça que tu le fais tout le temps, tu aimes tellement diminuer les gens... Moi en premier...

Même derrière ce bureau tu me rabaisses...

Imposant dans ton uniforme de militaire, tes yeux noirs de chat avec tes cheveux sombres qui retombent légèrement devant, tu me considèrent, presque froidement, comme si ma présence, si petite à tes yeux, t'importunait, ou peut-être qu'elle a de la valeur pour toi, peut-être que tu me regardes parce que justement elle t'intéresse...

Si seulement je pouvais le savoir, mais toi aussi tu ne laisses jamais paraître tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas être considéré comme ça, dans un silence total ? J'aurais dû...

En plus ce silence n'est pas total... Il est entrecoupé par nos deux respirations silencieuses... C'est notre silence...

"Tu peux disposer..."

Voilà, t'es content ?

Je décroise mes bras et mes jambes, je fais ça avec moins d'élégance que toi je l'admets, tu as cette souplesse qu'ont les adultes et que moi, qui ne suis pour le moment qu'un enfant, ne possède pas. Je déteste être dominé et pourtant tu arrives à le faire à la perfection...

J'avance vers la porte, je sens ton regard dans mon dos qui me surplombe, qui m'agace tellement, mais je ne suis pas pressé de quitter la pièce, partir trop vite signifierait te fuir, et manque de bol, je déteste, aussi, fuir...

Il faut croire que j'ai un grand esprit contradictoire, ce qui est certainement vrai...

Vu que je m'arrête...

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour te toiser également de mes yeux jaunes, je plonge mon regard dans le tien en fronçant les sourcils pour bien garder mon expression habituelle...

Mais tu sais...

"Je peux... Rester là ?"

Tu me regardes, je déteste ça...

"Oui..."

Une seule personne a le droit de me dominer, et malheureusement pour moi, c'est toi...

_**Je dois me cacher derrière les barrières que tu as dressées**_

_**J'ai appris à baisser les armes devant l'autorité**_

_**On m'a souvent rappelé, que les batailles nous renforcent**_

_**Moi je suis épuisée de frapper à ta porte**_

Je m'approche de toi en marchant lentement, à mon rythme, que je tente de t'imposer, mais je ne pourrais jamais le faire, je vois l'impatience dans tes yeux noirs, je vois la flamme du feu que tu maîtrises si bien y jaillir, tout va parfaitement bien pour toi, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, et ça m'irrite tellement.

Je contourne ton bureau pendant que toi tu tournes ton fauteuil dans ma direction. Je suis debout. Tu es assis. Et même comme ça c'est toujours toi le plus grand, tu es un adulte, tu possèdes cet assurance que je n'ai pas, moi qui, malgré mes airs d'avoir trop vite grandir, suis encore un enfant, et loin d'avoir cette assurance que je veux pourtant obtenir.

Tu écartes légèrement les jambes, sans pudeur, dans un mouvement banal et pourtant félin, presque sensuel...

Ca me dégoutte...

Je m'agenouille entre elles, un sentiment de honte et de dégoût me submerge, ça me dégoutte tellement... Me laisser avoir comme ça... Et toi tu aimes ça... Il suffit que je lève mon regard vers toi, vers le sourire triomphant sur ton visage, sur tes yeux qui me regardent comme on admire une proie...

Je déteste tellement ça...

Je lève une dernière fois mes yeux vers toi, on peut lire toute ma provocation, je fronce les sourcils, je sais que ça t'amuses quand je te regarde comme ça, mais jamais je n'aurais jamais un regard de soumis... Pas pour toi...

Je baisse la braguette de ton pantalon que je tire d'un coup sec jusqu'à tes chevilles, je glisse ensuite ma main sous l'élastique de ton caleçon, tu ne réagis pas, comme si ça te faisait rien, malheureusement, c'est sûrement vrai... C'est bien ça qui est triste... Je fais disparaître le dernier morceau de tissu, ton intimité apparaît, sans pudeur, devant mes yeux, je devrais être fou de joie de la chance que j'ai...

Seulement c'est un de mes grands défauts...

J'en veux toujours plus...

_**Well hey you got me right where you want me**_

_**Tu règnes sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie**_

_**You knock me out, but you still haunt me**_

_**Tu me hantes mais n'entends pas mes cris, tant pis**_

Ma main gantée caresse le membre qui s'expose à moi sans le quitter des yeux, tu ne serais que trop heureux que je te regarde ou que je détourne le regard... Je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction...

Ton intimité réagit rapidement à mes caresses, je sens ta respiration s'accélérer, mais tu n'aimes pas qu'on te surpasse hein ? Plus je pense ça plus mes doigts s'égarent sur le bout de ton membre... Si je pouvais faire ce que tu n'aimes pas rien qu'une seule fois...

Tu me contredis vite fait en prenant brusquement ma main dans la tienne, tu l'amènes jusqu'à ta bouche pour retirer le gant qui la recouvre avec tes dents, ma main à nue, tu la redescends avec la tienne pour la faire se refermer autour de ton sexe, dressé à présent...

Je fais lentement aller et venir ma main dans un petit vas et viens, ta bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser un doux soupire en sortir, un soupire de plaisir, ceux qui suivent en sont de plus en plus remplis, je continus mes vas et viens avec ma main, je sens ton désir augmenter, encore et encore...

Jusqu'au moment où tu agrippes violemment ma tresse et la tire vers toi, faisant avancer mon visage sur ton intimité et l'obligeant à la prendre dans ma bouche. Je n'oppose pas de résistance mais si j'agis à contrecoeur, c'est toujours comme ça, tu guides mes gestes et je m'exécute de bonne grâce...

Ma langue parcours doucement ton membre tandis que tes gémissements se font de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rauques, il n'y a aucun amour dedans, juste du plaisir sexuel, de la bestialité, de la domination.

Tes hanches bougent à un rythme qui s'accélère rapidement, enfonçant ton intimité de plus en plus, ta main tire ma tresse, la défaisant, mes cheveux tombent sur mes épaules tandis que les halètements se transforment en cris.

Tes mains se plongent dans mes cheveux et tu fais brutalement reculer ma tête, ton sexe sors de ma bouche au même moment où tu te libères dans un cri plus fort que le reste. Je ferme les yeux et me redresse lentement.

Je te fais face, mes cheveux blonds en bataille où l'on devine une ancienne tresse qui pend lamentablement dans mon dos, le liquide blanc recouvre mon visage, mon cou et le devant de mon manteau. Mes yeux dorés te fixe. Je te regarde. De haut.

Tu m'observes aussi, avec colère, pour une fois, ton regard sombre brille de flammes de fureur tandis que tu es à demi-nu sur ton fauteuil, nous venons tout les deux de comprendre ce qui me différencie de toi. Un sourire passe sur mon visage, pour une fois, je te domine enfin, tu le sais aussi, moi aussi je peux passer dans le monde des adultes. J'ai ma fierté, et pas toi apparemment, toutes les fois où tu t'es exhibé devant moi sans honte de toi-même, tandis que moi, je ne faisais tous ces actes juste pour...

"Alors, ces informations sur la pierre philosophale ?"

Juste pour mon petit frère...

**x°x°x**

**Sen :** Et voilà mon premier RoyxEd finiiiiiiiii !

**Aoko :** C'est complètement horrible ton truc TT...

**Sen :** Je sais, je sais, c'est une de mes grandes qualités...

**Aoko : **Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une qualité...

Sen : N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des idées de couples, n'hésitez pas à me les donner n.n ! Parce qu'avec moi vous aurez surtout du EdxAl alors XD...

**x°x°x**

_Seddy : Et oui j'aime les trucs tristes et l'angst... Tu m'en veux pas trop ma ane-chan XD ? Ce drabble est pour toi !_

_Yumi44 : Merci pour ta review ! Je rappelle qu'un drabble est comme un one-shot, un seul chapitre XD ! Je ferai une exception c'est vrai..._


	4. Tu les as perdu tous les deux

_Have you ever loved someone so much you give it an arm for_

_Not the expression, NO, literally give it an arm for_

_When they know they are your heart and you know you are their armor_

_And you will destroy anyone who will try to harm them_

_But what happens when karma turns right around and bites you ?_

_And everything you stand for, turns on you despite you ?_

_What happens when you become the main source of her/a pain_

_"Daddy look what I made"_

_Dad's got to go catch a plane_

_"Daddy, where's Mommy, I can't find Mommy where is she?"_

_I dont know, go play, Hailey baby, your daddy's busy_

_Daddy's writing a song, the song ain't gonna write itself_

_I give you one underdog and you gotta swing by yourself_

_Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her_

_And put hands on her mother... whose a splitting image of her _

_That's Slim Shady, yeah baby Slim Shady's crazy_

_Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocker by baby_

"Trisha laisse moi ! Va t-en !"

Elle secoua la tête en signe de refus, ses longs cheveux bruns fouettant son visage, ses yeux fermés pour essayer d'empêcher désespérément les larmes enfantines de couler.

"Non ! Viens jouer avec moi Papa !"

Il fronça les sourcils, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les siens, deux grands yeux marrons remplis d'innocence et de détermination et la fixa par-dessus ses lunettes. Sa main tira un peu plus sur sa chemise.

"S'il te plaît Papa ! Tu ne joues jamais ! Tu ne ris jamais ! C'est à cause de Maman ?"

Il la repoussa d'un geste brusque, presque brutal. Elle recula d'un pas, sentant qu'elle était allée trop loin.

"J'ai du travail Trisha ! Laisse-moi maintenant !"

Elle baissa les yeux tristement et tourna silencieusement les talons pour sortir de la pièce, sa petite silhouette disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir, un petit pan de robe blanche dépassant encore, mais bientôt rejoignit les ténèbres.

Il la regarda sévèrement, même après qu'elle fut partie, un brin de tristesse mêlée à une certaine tendresse dans le regard. Les pas de Trisha résonnèrent un instant dans le couloir puis une porte claqua. Elle était dans sa chambre et il n'irait pas courir après sa fille. Il l'avait appelé ainsi car il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en prénom et s'était simplifié la vie en lui attribuant celui de sa mère.

Edward reporta ses yeux sur les feuilles étalées sur son bureau, plusieurs cercles d'alchimie, plusieurs notes, rien d'autre. Que du travail, encore et toujours. Il le ferait revenir.

Non...

Non il ne pouvait pas, ses coudes se posèrent violemment sur la surface de bois lisse tandis qu'il agrippait ses longs cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, s'il le faisait, il la perdait... Mais quelle importance ? Non il n'aurait pas voulu ça... Pas une telle chose... Mais comment connaître son avis maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ?

Quatre ans...

Quatre ans qu'il cherchait sans relâche, oh oui il avait toujours cet acharnement de la recherche, cette volonté de vouloir trouver, de parvenir à ses fins, de chercher encore et encore, de garder l'espoir en toute circonstance. Mais cette fois-ci un obstacle se mettait devant lui, plus grand encore que tout ceux qu'il avait eu à affronter auparavant, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait le vaincre.

Cet obstacle c'était elle.

_...And when I'm gone, just carry on... don't mourn. _

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling,_

_And I ain't gon' feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain._

_Just smile back..._

_...And when I'm gone, just carry on... don't mourn. _

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling,_

_And I ain't gon' feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain._

_Just smile back..._

Elle repoussa sa tresse de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos par dessus son épaule avec sa main droite dans un geste nonchalant tandis que la gauche écrivait d'une belle écriture régulière sur une feuille de papier. Ses yeux marrons suivaient le trajet de sa main en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, signe de concentration, il n'y avait plus de lueur dans son regard, juste du sérieux et de la froideur. Quand elle croisa son regard dans le reflet de la vitre à côté d'elle, elle frissonna.

Il faisait nuit dehors, la salle de classe était faiblement éclairée par une lampe à huile posée sur la table à côté d'elle, plus aucun élève, plus aucun professeur dans l'école, mais la jeune fille s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait passer la nuit ici il ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

Une heure plus tard, elle se levait, elle éteignit la lampe, prit ses notes dans ses mains et sortit de la salle. Peut-être avait-elle éteint la lampe pour qu'on ne voit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Dans la rue résonnait le bruit de ses pas, petite silhouette vêtu d'une longue jupe noire et d'un chemisier blanc, elle aurait pu passer inaperçue dans une foule d'inconnus. Mais elle était belle. Sa longue tresse qui flottait dans son dos, son chemisier dont elle n'avait pas fermé le bouton du haut à cause de la chaleur de l'été, sa longue et légère jupe qui se soulevait sous l'effet du vent pour venir se coller à ses jambes qu'on devinait ainsi fines et gracieuses, ses mains blanches qui tenait serrées contre sa poitrine ses feuilles, ses yeux perdus dans le vague avec les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils. Elle était belle tout simplement. Et désirable.

Une main agrippa fermement son bras tandis qu'une autre ballonnait sa bouche, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit s'étouffer en voulant crier, mais la main sur sa bouche l'en dissuada bien vite en amenant des doigts vers son nez, prête à la priver d'air si elle voulait se défendre. Elle se sentit attirée dans une ruelle, se finissant un cul-de-sac, elle fut plaquée contre un mur froid, le choc lui fit mal au dos et à la tête, à moitié dans les vapes, elle perçut la pression sur ses lèvres se relâcher pour être remplacé par autre chose. Elle fut parcourue de dégoût. C'était sa seule chance, elle la saisit.

Sa main alla trouver celle de son agresseur qui tenait fortement son bras, d'un geste sans douceur elle enfonça ses ongles dans la main de l'homme, de toutes ses forces, elle le griffa jusqu'au sang, aussi profond que l'était son désespoir. Il se détacha dans un cri et la gifla, mais à peine la gifle reçue elle se mit à courir, elle savait qu'il était derrière elle et n'en accéléra que plus sa course. Combien de rues parcourut-elle ? Aucune idée, elle fuyait c'était tout ce qui importait, ses pieds suivaient un chemin automatique et elle se laissait guider par eux. Ils la guidèrent jusqu'à sa maison.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit tellement elle se laissa tomber dessus, elle s'appuya contre le mur, reprenant sa respiration qu'elle pensait avoir perdue, son coeur battait à tout rompre, elle tremblait, elle avait peur, ses cheveux étaient défaits et pendaient dans son dos, son chemisier et sa jupe un peu déchirés par les pierres du mur auquel elle avait été plaquée.

Elle avança à petits pas tremblants et hésitants et s'arrêta au seuil de son bureau pour fixer sa silhouette de dos. Il travaillait. Bien sûr qu'il travaillait. Sa voix était faible et dépourvue d'expression autre que la peur, elle résonna tout de même.

"J'ai... J'ai faillit être violée... Papa..."

Il ne bougea pas.

"Un homme m'a agressé alors que je rentrais..."

Il continua d'écrire.

"J'ai eu peur... Je ne savais pas quoi faire..."

Pas un de ses sourcils ne se souleva.

"Je me suis enfuie... J'ai réussi à lui échapper..."

Elle haussa la voix devant son manque de réaction, la colère l'emportait sur la peur.

"J'ai eu peur de mourir !"

Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues sans s'arrêter, elle murmura, d'une voix étranglée, c'était presque une demande, quelque chose qui la laissait sans voix.

"Et... Ca ne te fait rien ?"

Ses mots n'étaient plus qu'un mince filet.

"Si ça avait été lui... Si ça avait été Maman... Tu aurais fait quelque chose... Tu me hais donc... Tant que ça ? Parce qu'en voulant lui donner un corps ce n'est pas lui que tu as eu... C'est moi... ?"

La chaise sur laquelle il était assis pivota lentement. Le père fit face à la fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant son visage, un visage dur et froid, plus aucuns sentiments, aucune humanité, des yeux d'un jaune pale sans lueur derrière de vieilles lunettes, visage encadré par de longs cheveux blonds aussi pales que les yeux, striés de blanc, un visage sombre, un visage de mort. Il vit sa fille, pure et belle, dans la fleur de l'âge, ses yeux qui n'avaient plus rien d'innocents, ses sourcils froncés, cet air lui rappela quelqu'un, son regard s'attarda sur sa tresse défaite dont quelques cheveux sortaient.

Et il comprit soudain.

Elle avait voulu jouer avec lui, tous les jours elle le suppliait de se lever, de sortir de son bureau, mais il avait refusé, alors elle avait joué toute seule, son jeu était simple : imiter Papa pour mieux le comprendre, pour qu'il s'en aperçoive et se rapproche de moi, pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. Mais le jeu était allé plus loin que prévu, et plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible à présent. Elle était lui, cet être qu'il avait tant aimé, enfant ou armure, mais elle était aussi une part de lui, un pale reflet de l'enfant qui avait tant haït son père et qui l'avait tellement aimé pourtant, et qui l'aimait encore maintenant.

Il comprit toute son erreur.

Il voulut se lever, mais ses jambes n'étaient plus habituées à le porter, son corps retomba dans le fauteuil au moment où, comme étant petite fille, elle se retourna pour courir dans sa chambre.

Ses larmes étaient abondantes, mais elle ne les sentait pas, elle ne les sentait plus, elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle se laissa aller contre la porte de la pièce qu'elle parcourut du regard, des yeux vides et plein de larmes pourtant, des yeux de désespoir.

Les yeux de Trisha se posèrent soudainement sur une paire de ciseaux qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushing Hayley on the swings_

_She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing._

_You're making mummy cry. Why ? Why is mummy crying,_

_Baby, daddy ain't leaving no more - daddy you are lying._

_You always say that, You always say this is the last time,_

_But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you are mine._

_She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it_

_Daddy please, don't leave, daddy noo stop it._

_Go's in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket._

_It's got a picture, It'll keep you safe daddy, take it with you_

_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror_

_These sinking walls must be talking, Cause man I can hear them._

_They're saying : "You have got one more chance to do right, and it's tonight_

_Now go out there and show that you love them before it's too late."_

_And just as I go to walk out my bedroom door_

_It's turns to a stage, they are gone and this spotlight is on_

_And I'm singing..._

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, la lune l'éclairait, faisant passer sa lumière par la fenêtre, mais celle-ci ne tombait pas sur le lit et les draps, pourtant blancs étaient sombres. On distinguait une forme recroquevillée dessous, enfouie sur elle-même, elle semblait encore plus petite que d'habitude, et d'habitude, même si elle était petite, elle dégageait une impression de force et assurance dont elle était dépourvue maintenant.

Ed avait changé, il le sentait au fond de lui-même, la froideur avait remplacé sa joie, déjà en parti anéantie auparavant par son passé douloureux, plus rien d'enfant, plus rien d'un adolescent qui avait le droit de faire des erreurs. Il était un adulte, un adulte trop vieux. Toute sa vie il avait dû grandir trop vite et encore une fois, il n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il aurait pu éviter cela. Oui, peut-être aurait-il pu.

Peut-être aurait-il pu faire plus attention à elle, dernier souvenir de son frère, dernier souvenir d'Alphonse.

Cependant il était toujours aussi têtu, et il chassa la petite voix dans sa tête.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit.

Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, qui pouvait bien entrer à une heure pareille ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur l'intrus avant de s'agrandir d'horreur en voyant la personne au pied de son lit qui le fixait avec des yeux vides et froids, une expression de haine sur le visage.

Son frère, éclairé dans la lumière, devant lui, ancré dans les ténèbres.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour l'appeler mais le nom de son frère fut avalé dans un baiser quand il se jeta sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes, dans une passion désespérée, comme une ultime tentative. Ed ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, glissant sa langue dans la bouche réclamante, s'abandonnant aux flammes d'un désir enfoui en lui depuis tellement longtemps et qu'il n'arrivait plus à repousser, il se laissa revivre dans ce feu ardent.

Il le sentit se détacher dans un filet de salive avant de se redresser silencieusement pour le fixer. Ed ouvrit ses yeux dorés, une lueur y était revenue, la lueur du plaisir, la lueur du désir et celle de l'ambition, celle qui le faisait vivre il y avait tant d'années. Son regard se posa sur les grands yeux marrons qu'il aimait tant avant de s'attarder sur ses cheveux, il haussa alors un sourcil, et fronça brusquement les sourcils en se reculant, un détail clochait. Des mèches inégales qui pendaient sur les épaules de son frère.

Apparemment, Alphonse remarqua ce détail aussi car il leva sa main, celle-ci tenait fermement quelque chose entre ses doigts et les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent un peu plus en découvrant une paire de ciseaux dont les lames tranchantes étincelèrent dans la lumière avant de se refermer sur les cheveux trop longs, les tranchant dans un crissement sinistre.

Les mèches brunes tombèrent sans bruit sur les draps, juste devant le jeune homme qui les fixaient d'un air incrédule, il remonta lentement ses yeux vers sa fille. Son esprit était confus.

"Tri... Trisha ?"

Ou bien Alphonse ?

Elle n'eut qu'un regard dur en guise de réponse et serra plus fort les ciseaux entre ses mains avant de lâcher :

"Tu les as perdu tous les deux."

Trisha enfonça alors brutalement la lame des ciseaux dans son coeur en fixant son père dans les yeux sans entendre son cri.

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seats_

_The curtain closes, they are throwing roses at my feet._

_I take a bow and Thank You all for coming out_

_The scream is so loud, I take one last look at the crowd._

_I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing_

_"Daddy it's me, HELP mummy her wrists are bleeding!"_

_But baby WE'RE IN SWEEDEN, how did you get to Sweden ?_

_I followed you daddy, you told me that you weren't leaving._

_You lied to me dad, and now you make mummy sad_

_And I bought you this coin, it says "Number One Dad"._

_That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin_

_I get the point... fine, me and mummy are going._

_But baby wait... - It's too late dad, you made the choice_

_Now go up there and show them that you love them more than us._

_That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep screaming your name_

_It's no wonder you can't go to sleep... Just take another pill..._

_Yeh, I bet you you will. You rap about it... Word, Keep it real._

_I hear applause, all this time I could not see_

_How could it be, That the curtain is closing on me._

_I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it_

_Put it to my brain and scream "Die Shady!" and PUMP IT._

_This sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane what I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes._

_That's when I wake up, A long hot spring and there's birds singing_

_It's brilliant, Hayley's outside swinging, I walk up to Kim and kiss her._

_Tell her I miss her, Hayley just smiles and winks at her little sister._

_Almost as if to say..._


	5. Comment se faire avoir

**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de full metal alchemist ne sont pas à moi... pour le moment

**Couple :** elricest encore et toujours XD !

**Notes : **

Ce drabble se déroule après le film n.n !

J'ai remarqué que je n'avais jamais dis les noms des musiques que j'utilisais dans mes drabbles XD ! Je vais m'empresser de réparer ça maintenat :

**Drabble 1 :** « Q.I » de Mylène Farmer

**Drabble 2 :** « No » de Shakira

**Drabble 3 :** « You got me » de Emma Daumas et Eskobar

**Drabble 4 :** « When I'm gone » de Eminem

**Drabble 5 :** « Oops ! I did it again » de Britney Spears

Lors du dernier drabble je n'ais malheureusement pas répondu à vos reviews, je m'en excuse du fond du cœur TT ! Je vais me rattraper ici !

**x°x°x**

**Sen : **Et voici encore un elricest pour la forme n.n !

**Aoko : **Tu es en train de décevoir cruellement les amateurs de RoyxEd et de EnvyxEd tu es au courant ?

**Sen **:… Voui n.n

**Aoko : **Cette fic doit également être celle où tu martyrise le plus Alphonse, tu le sais aussi n'est-ce pas ?

**Sen **:… Voui n.n

**Aoko **:…. Je ne viendrai pas déposer de fleurs sur ta tombe TT…

**Sen : **D'accord n.n !

**Aoko :**…. Bon allez enjoy avant que je m'énerve !

**Sen : **Je dédie ce drabble à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde n.n !

**x°x°x**

Il rougit brusquement en levant son regard vers lui, mais l'aîné ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, au contraire, son expression n'avait pas changé, et on pouvait admirer comme à la minute précédente sa magnifique silhouette assise sur la chaise, une queue de cheval vite faite, en train de lire le journal. Il portait des lunettes maintenant, une légère baisse de vue. Alphonse déglutit en se forçant à reporter son attention sur sa tasse de café. Ses nouvelles lunettes lui donnaient un air sérieux et un certain charme si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

"Nii-san..."

Une mouche lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda de nouveau, ses sourcils châtains se fronçant.

"Ed !"

L'ainsi nommé tourna la page et daigna enfin lever ses yeux jaunes vers son cadet, lequel détourna aussitôt les siens tandis que ses joues se coloraient de plus belle.

Ses yeux avaient un charme fou eux aussi.

Edward garda un air sérieux. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ricaner à l'intérieur.

_**I think I did it again**_

I made you believe we're more than just friends 

_**Oh baby**_

Un jeune garçon était en train de ranger un salon dans un désordre digne des plus grandes éloges de la déchetterie mondiale, d'apparence treize ans, même s'il en avait seize à l'intérieur, ses longs cheveux châtains collaient dans son dos sous l'effet de la chaleur, ce n'était que le début de l'été et pourtant il était déjà torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon beige en tissu fin.

Il grogna tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'empiler les uns sur les autres tous les livres qu'il trouvait, son frère avait le chic pour les mettre dans les endroits où ils avaient tout, sauf leur place initiale, comme dans une boîte à chaussure par exemple... Allez savoir ce que le livre sur la Révolution française faisait là... Il soupira et prit un livre dans la ferme intention de le ranger là où se trouvait sa place, c'est-à-dire sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas, à gauche, juste à côté du livre sur la mythologie.

C'est à ce moment précis que nous allons découvrir que malgré son âge intérieur qui dépasse de trois ans celui de son physique, Alphonse Elric est encore influencé par les treize ans de son corps, tout d'abord parce que son corps n'est pas assez grand pour atteindre la troisième étagère, et ensuite parce que tout bon adolescent de seize ans (son âge intérieur je rappelle !) saurait qu'il aurait dû donc prendre une chaise pour atteindre ladite étagère, et saurait également qu'il ne faut jamais prendre le livre du milieu d'une pile.

C'est ainsi que cette magnifique pile de livres s'effondra sur le jeune homme rempli de bonnes attentions qui allaient dans la seconde à suivre, partirent en fumée...

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait donc voir un meurtrier sortant du salon, en ayant laissé tous les livres éparpillés sur le sol derrière lui, et marchant vers la pièce où se trouvait celui qui l'avait amené à faire tant d'efforts. Seulement cette personne n'était pas, comme l'avait pensé le jeune garçon, dans sa chambre, il en eut la confirmation en entendant un bruit de douche provenant de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta soudainement et jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le rouge monta à ses joues, tandis que, s'appuyant contre le mur sans perdre de vue son champ de vision, il se livrait à une activité habituelle depuis qu'il vivait dans ce monde.

_**It might seem like a crush**_

_**But it doesn't mean that I'm serious**_

_**'Cause to lose all my senses**_

_**That is just so typically me**_

_**Oh baby,baby**_

Ses yeux suivaient le parcours de l'eau qui glissait avec une lenteur infinie sur le corps exposé à lui.

Les magnifiques yeux dorés étaient fermés comme pour mieux apprécier la chaleur qui se répandait sur sa peau, sa peau mouillée si tentante. Les doigts d'Alphonse se posèrent sur ses lèvres, désireuses, encore une fois, de dévorer de baisers cette peau si tentatrice.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son cou pour prendre la longue chevelure couleur miel et la faire ruisseler sur son épaule en la passant sous l'eau, les longues mèches s'étalèrent sur son torse tandis que la main du plus jeune se plaquait sur sa bouche pour empêcher sa respiration de devenir trop rapide.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le visage de son frère, il avait tellement grandi par rapport à lui, coincé dans ce corps d'enfants. Les traits de l'enfance avaient disparu de son visage et les gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son front jusqu'à ses joues pour terminer leur course sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres... Elles avaient l'air si douces... Légèrement rosées... Ses yeux bruns les regardaient, presque brillants de désir.

C'est alors que les yeux d'Edward s'entrouvrirent, un éclair d'or passa et le cadet se retourna rapidement, plaquant son dos contre le mur, reprenant son souffle. Des frissons de peur parcourant son corps.

_**Oops!..I did it again**_

_**I played with your heart, got lost in the game**_

_**Oh baby,baby**_

Alphonse savait qu'il devait s'écarter du mur, repartir dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était et lire pour se changer les idées. Il aurait dû être amplement satisfait de ce qu'il venait de voir et s'en contenter pour le reste de la semaine, mais son coeur qui battait la chamade n'était pas du même avis... Et son corps non plus d'après son pantalon qui commençait à se serrer douloureusement...

A contrecoeur, et obéissant plus à son désir qu'à sa raison, il se risqua un autre coup d'oeil, ne pouvant retenir en même temps sa main qui défaisait son pantalon.

Son frère, tourné aux trois quarts quelques minutes avant, lui faisait totalement face à présent, il pouvait distinguer ses courbes dans les moindres détails, l'eau dessinant les muscles de son torse qu'il aurait voulu caresser encore et encore, descendant sur son bas ventre en auréolant son nombril pour finalement arriver sur son intimité. Les joues du plus jeune devinrent écarlates en fixant cette partie privée, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de celle-ci.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, ne pouvant pas non plus ignorer la main qui s'y posa en entamant de langoureux gestes dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau contre le mur, haletant en rougissant tout ce qu'il pouvait, des tâches blanches s'étendant sur le sol, il priait le ciel que son frère n'ait pas entendu son gémissement étouffé.

Il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire satisfait que celui-ci afficha toute la soirée.

_**Oops!...You thinhk I'm in love**_

_**That I'm sent from above**_

_**I'm not that innocent**_

Alphonse soupira et ouvrit la dernière fenêtre pour faire passer l'air frais, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, c'était la mi-juillet et il savait que la température n'avait pas fini de monter, loin de là, un soupire encore.

Il ferma les yeux en laissant la légère brise soulever ses cheveux et aérer un peu son cou couvert de sueur sous le poids des longues mèches avant de s'écarter pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit nonchalamment un tiroir et fouilla dedans avec sa main en fixant vaguement ce qui s'y trouvait... Quelques peignes avec plus au moins de dents cassées, ses cheveux faisaient plus de noeuds que ceux de son frère, deux brosses et deux élastiques, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu... Il prit le bleu et s'apprêta à se faire une queue de cheval bien haute lorsqu'il eut un mouvement d'arrêt...

Un jeune homme blond dormait paisiblement, ses longs cheveux étalés sur son oreiller, une main sous sa chemise de nuit grattant son ventre à un rythme régulier, un sourire effleura ses lèvres lorsque des pas résonnèrent dangereusement dans le couloir et que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son adorable petit frère.

"Comment t'as fait pour casser mon élastique BAKA NII-SAN t'as intérêt à m'en trouver un autre si tu veux pas que je nettoies les chiottes avec tes caleçons !"

Il ouvrit les yeux, se promettant de reprendre le vocabulaire d'adolescent de son frère dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion... Il se redressa en baillant et sortit du lit.

"Du calme c'est qu'un élastique..."

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

"C'était le seul que j'avais !"

Le blond s'adossa au mur et eut un sourire en le regardant, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir, une fois de plus, constata-il.

"Si tu veux, il y a une autre solution pour tes cheveux..."

"... Quoi ?"

Edward le toisa, un air légèrement moqueur, presque de défi sur le visage.

"Tu pourrais les couper..."

"... Nan..."

"Tu les avais courts avant..."

"Oui mais c'était avant..."

"Oh mais tu veux pas être comme quand t'étais petit ?"

Alphonse grogna.

"Nan !"

"T'étais tellement mignon pourtant... À croquer !"

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans ricana en entendant la porte claquer.

"T'es complètement givré !"

Le brun retourna en ronchonnant dans la salle de bain, pestant contre son aîné et le maudissant jusqu'à la treizième génération, puis se mit dans la recherche de quelque chose pour attacher ses cheveux, après maintes fouilles, il dénicha un lacet en cuir dans un tiroir de la cuisine.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et attacha ses cheveux d'un simple noeud.

_**You see my problem is this**_

_**I'm dreaming away**_

_**wishing that heroes, they truly exist**_

_**I cry, watching the days**_

Le livre de grammaire allemande aurait pu être très passionnant si le cadet Elric n'avait eu vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de réviser ses verbes irréguliers, le bouquin posé à plat sur la table du salon avec le jeune garçon assis devant, les coudes de chaque côté du manuel avec la tête posée entre ses mains, il ruminait contre l'inventeur de cette langue dont les tonalités ne possédaient aucun charme à ses yeux.

Il grogna, son frère lui avait imposé comme "devoirs de vacances d'été" d'apprendre le langage de ce nouveau monde et de savoir le parler à la rentrée comme s'il était né originaire de ce pays, il était drôle lui ! Il soupira, il avait tenté de protester en rétorquant qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre une langue en deux mois, mais son frère avait gagné en lui répliquant qu'il avait pu le faire en moins de trois semaines…

Vaincu et résigné, il se remit à lire les verbes de la page, en essayant de les retenir tant bien que mal... Sentant sa patiente s'épuiser dangereusement il rejeta sa queue de cheval qui reposait sur son épaule dans son dos et essaya de se concentrer un peu plus, la tête penchée à quelques centimètres de la feuille, il ne sentit la main qui tirait sur le lacet retenant ses cheveux que trop tard.

"Nii-san !"

Un rire lui répondit tandis que l'autre ébouriffait ses cheveux, restant sourd aux protestations de leur propriétaire.

Le grand frère sourit et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

"T'en es qu'à là ?"

"Oui et alors ?"

"J'vais t'envoyer à l'école primaire à la rentrée si tu continues !"

"T'oserais pas !"

Alphonse fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à récupérer le lacet pour attacher ses cheveux.

"..."

"... Aha..."

"Rends-le-moi !"

Edward sourit.

"Rends- moi un service d'abord !"

Il lui montra son index, une entaille rouge le parcourait et saignait de façon plutôt importante.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

"Je me suis coupé... Bon c'est l'anniversaire de Gracier demain, j'avais commandé un chapeau pour elle, mais je peux pas aller le chercher vu que je dois d'abord soigner ça et le magasin va fermer dans un quart d'heure.. Tu peux y aller à ma place ?"

Le brun soupira en passant une main sur son front.

"D'accord..."

Le plus âgé lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

"Merci ! C'est au bout de la rue, tu risques pas de te perdre !"

Alphonse se dirigea vers la porte.

"D'accord j'y vais..."

"... Euh... Al..."

Il se retourna.

"Oui ?"

"Tu devrais mettre un haut avant d'y aller tu sais... T'es torse nu là.."

"Mais il fait trop chaud !"

"Si tu restes comme ça je doute que tu puisses entrer sans qu'on appelle S.O.S exhibitionniste en liberté..."

"... Aha très drôle..."

Son frère soupira et lui jeta un vêtement qu'il rattrapa au vol.

"Allez mets ça..."

"D'accord, d'accord..."

Alphonse sortit de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers en enfilant la chemise lancée par son frère, sans remarquer qu'elle lui arrivait accessoirement jusqu'aux genoux...

Il arriva bientôt devant le magasin de chapeaux, après avoir couru pour atteindre celui-ci avant sa fermeture, et reprit doucement sa respiration avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rayons, jetant un regard aux différents chapeaux posés sur les étagères, de diverses formes et certains monstrueusement ridicules, qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de son frère d'acheter un chapeau ici ? Autant ne pas savoir... Il s'approcha d'un chapeau qui faisait plus penser à un melon renversé qu'à ce qu'il était vraiment, d'un violet tirant sur le rose et des fleurs ayant l'air d'avoir été cousu au hasard dessus... Comment pouvait-on faire des choses pareilles...

"Excusez-moi !"

Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna en voyant une vendeuse s'approcher de lui, il se recula vivement du chapeau qu'il observait.

"Oh je ne faisais que regarder..."

La vendeuse blonde avec de grands yeux bleus lui adressa son plus sourire le plus convaincant.

"Mais je vous en prie, puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?"

Edward parcourait le contenu du tiroir de la salle de bain du regard, il souleva quelques peignes et fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe de concentration intense.

"Où est-ce que je les ai mis..."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son index et donna un petit coup de langue dessus, recueillant un dernier petit goût de jus de tomate, avant de se remettre à chercher.

La porte d'entrée claqua brutalement, il y eut le bruit d'un paquet que l'on posait violemment sur la table, puis de marche rapide et énervée jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit brusquement au moment même où l'aîné sourit.

"Ah j'les ai trouvé..."

"Coupe- moi les cheveux ! Tout de suite !"

Pour toute réponse, il sortit une paire de ciseaux du tiroir.

_**Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways**_

_**But to lose all my senses**_

_**That is just so typically me**_

_**Baby,oh**_

"Allez assieds-toi là ! Enfin non... Retire ta chemise d'abord..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça y'aura pas de cheveux qui te tomberont dans le col... Sinon ça t'irritera et tu te gratteras toute la soirée..."

Sous ce dernier argument, Alphonse retira rapidement sa chemise, dont il n'avait toujours pas remarqué la taille anormalement grande, et se posa sur le tabouret au centre de la salle de bain. Il rougit en repensant à la vendeuse de tout à l'heure qui l'avait appelé "mademoiselle" et détourna les yeux.

"Au fait t'as pas eu de problème dans le magasin ?"

"... Non, la vendeuse était très gentille..."

Il ne prêta pas attention au sourire qui naquit sur le visage de son frère pendant que celui-ci brossait ses cheveux mouillés.

"Je me demande ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis sur tes cheveux quand même..."

Edward reçut un grognement de la part de la personne assise et faillit éclater de rire.

"Bon je ne chercherai pas alors... Je risquerais de te vexer profondément sinon... J'm'en voudrais..."

"Bon tu les coupes oui ou m..."

Le cadet eut droit à une tape sur la tête.

"Désolé y'avait un moustique..."

"Méchant !"

L'aîné sourit et fit claquer les ciseaux près de son oreille.

"Fais attention sinon je pourrais être vraiment méchant..."

"... Groar..."

Il eut un petit rire.

"Allez j'y vais !"

Il rassembla ses cheveux dans sa main droite en une queue de cheval improvisée tandis que la gauche tenait les ciseaux, la coupa rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de réagir, et la laissa tomber par terre avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Mais euh !"

"Juste pour savoir si t'es pas sous le choc ! Ca a pas l'air d'être le cas apparemment !"

Il vit son cadet froncer les sourcils et sourit.

"Au moins t'as plus l'air d'une nana en colère..."

"Quoi ?"

Il rigola et entreprit de couper les cheveux de son petit frère, le peigne dans une main, il lissait soigneusement les mèches souples avant de les couper à la bonne longueur, les ciseaux dans l'autre, il dégagea sa nuque en quelques secondes et l'ombre d'un sourira passa sur ses lèvres en posant ses yeux jaunes sur elle.

Alphonse avait fermé les yeux et sentait des frissons le parcourir doucement tandis que le peigne glissait maintenant à un rythme régulier dans ses cheveux, avec un petit air frais dans le cou maintenant que celui-ci n'était plus encerclé de mèches épaisses. Il tâchait de profiter de ce moment silencieusement, la chaleur de son frère près de lui faisait battre son coeur à une vitesse légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne, et cette vitesse ne cessait de croître quand il sentait son frère s'approcher dangereusement, de plus en plus près. Son torse finit par se trouver à quelques millimètres de son dos avant de franchir totalement la distance qui l'en séparait, il du se retenir de ne pas sursauter et faillit lâcher un gémissement en sentant brusquement sa main chaude sur sa nuque.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'enlève les cheveux coupés..."

_**Oops!..I did it again**_

_**I played with your heart, got lost in the game**_

_**Oh baby,baby**_

Alphonse avait plus l'impression que sa main lui faisait des caresses dans le cou, ses doigts effleurant doucement sa peau, déclenchant des frémissements en lui, il avait du mal, à croire que c'était simplement pour chasser quelques petites mèches de son cou, et aussi à stopper les soupires qui voulaient franchir ses lèvres.

Il garda les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir la chaleur de sa main, mais son coeur battait de plus en plus vite contre sa poitrine, il avait chaud, trop chaud, pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ed soit collé à lui comme ça ? Il sentait son corps transpirer doucement et savait que ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur de l'été.

"Euh... Nii... Nii-san ?"

L'aîné lui répondit sans pour autant cesser ses caresses.

"Hum ?"

"... C'est fini ?"

L'aîné Elric eut un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées, si son petit frère l'avait vu, il aurait interprété dans un sens opposé sa réponse qui paraissait tellement innocente dans ce genre de situation.

"Pas encore... Il reste le devant..."

"Ah... D'accord..."

Le corps de son frère se détacha du sien et, gardant les yeux fermés, il le devina marchant pour se retrouver devant lui et eut un sursaute quand il s'assit brusquement sur ses genoux.

"Désolé, mais c'est plus pratique comme ça... Pour la frange..."

Le plus jeune priait intérieurement pour ne pas rougir, il faillit pousser un couinement quand son bas ventre se rapprocha soudainement du sien et s'agrippa à la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le tabouret.

Le blond esquissa un sourire amusé en le fixant d'un air presque moqueur.

"Eh flippe pas..."

Il plaqua son ventre contre celui sur qui il était assis et passa délicatement ses doigts dans sa longue frange trempé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux mains agrippant fermement le tabouret.

"Je fais ta frange et c'est fini !"

L'autre ne trouva rien à redire, les mots lui manquant. Le peigne coiffa ses cheveux par petits coups sur son front qui sentit ensuite les lames froides des ciseaux se refermer sur les dernières longues mèches qui tombèrent en caressant son torse dénudé au passage.

Il hésita un petit moment, se demandant s'il était sage de rouvrir les yeux, croisant par la même occasion le regard de son frère, ce qui pourrait entraîner une réaction dangereuse pour lui de la part de son corps, il ne se décida à le faire que lorsque celui-ci se redressa.

"Et voilà ! Lève toi maintenant !"

Obéissant, il se leva à son tour pendant que son frère remettait les ciseaux à leur place et s'apprêta à partir quand des mains intruses se posèrent sans cérémonie sur son dos.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je retire les petites mèches qui sont tombés sur ton dos..."

C'est comme ça qu'Edward Elric sortit quelques instants après de la salle de bain, abandonnant son petit frère qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir, un fier sourire sur le visage. Il haussa un sourcil en passant près du téléphone qui se mit à sonner.

"Allô ?"

Son sourire fut encore plus fier.

"Oui, mon frère est bien allé chercher la commande... Votre fille est une merveilleuse actrice, je crois qu'il n'est jamais rentré à la maison aussi vite !"

_**Oops!...You thinhk I'm in love**_

_**That I'm sent from above**_

_**I'm not that innocent**_

Il était dix heures du matin, le soleil se dressait déjà dans le ciel, levé depuis quelques heures, il éclairait paisiblement la ville de Munich, sa lumière passant par les fenêtres des différentes maisons, et en particulier par celle de la chambre d'un jeune garçon. Allant vers les quatorze ans de son corps, il dormait à poings fermés, en boule, comme un chat, enroulé dans les draps de son lit.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, profitant des rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient doucement sa peau dès le réveil et attendit encore un peu avant de s'extirper de son lit en baillant tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

Le brun s'habilla simplement, comme depuis le début de ces vacances, le mois d'août était déjà bien entamé et la chaleur avait atteind un niveau assez considérable, si bien qu'il n'essayait plus de compter le nombre de verre d'eau fraîche qu'il buvait par jour. Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner, disposant deux tasses de café sur la table. Il beurrait copieusement des tartines de beurres quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de l'aîné s'ouvrir, des pas parvinrent jusqu'à la cuisine et il leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

"Bonjour Nii..."

Un silence digne des carpes les plus douées passa durant lequel on aurait pu entendre une mouche manger. Ledit Nii-san bailla en se grattant la tête d'un air endormi comme si de rien n'était.

"...'Jour..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil ?"

"Ben j'viens de me lever, tu t'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais porter un pyjama avec cette chaleur..."

"Mais avant de venir tu pouvais !"

"Ben on est tous les deux des mecs non ? J'avais un doute avant avec tes cheveux longs mais..."

"Va t'habiller !"

"Ouais ouais..."

L'adolescent, rouge comme une pivoine, s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux quand son frère sortit de la cuisine, et soupira, espérant que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient attardés un peu plus que nécessaire sur son corps exposé à la lumière passant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quelle idée avait bien pu lui passer par la tête d'entrer comme ça... Alphonse décida d'oublier cet incident et mit le plat de tartines au centre de la table avant de s'asseoir, ignorant les images des quelques secondes précédentes qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

"Voilà je me suis habillé ! Heureux ?"

Edward revint dans la cuisine, le journal du matin à la main, vêtu d'une chemise longue et d'un pantalon, ses cheveux attachés négligemment en une queue de cheval. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et entreprit de manger une tartine de beurre.

"Franchement... T'afficher comme ça dès le matin... Imagine si les voisins t'avaient vu... T'aurais passé pour quoi ?"

"Mais ils n'étaient pas là..." répondit distraitement le blond en parlant la bouche pleine.

"Bon alors t'afficher devant MOI comme ça dès le matin !" fulmina le petit frère.

L'autre eut un petit sourire en finissant sa tartine.

"Pourtant que je m'affiche ça a pas l'air de te gêner spécialement... Ni de te déranger..."

Il prit sa tasse de café et commença à en boire doucement le contenu.

"Oui mais quand tu prends ta douche c'est pas la même chose !" s'emporta le cadet avant de regretter immédiatement ses paroles en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Le plus âgé reposa tranquillement sa tasse et afficha un sourire amusé en levant son regard vers lui.

"Nous sommes bien d'accord... Nous parlons bien des moments où tu me mattes sous la douche..."

Il enfila alors ses lunettes et lut tranquillement le journal.

_**"All aboard"**_

_**"Britney,before you go,there's something I want you to have"**_

_**"Oh,it's beautiful, but wait a minute,isn't this...?"**_

_**"Yeah, yes it is"**_

_**"But I throught the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"**_

_**"Well baby,I went down and got it for you"**_

_**"Oh, you shouldn't have"**_

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Alphonse avait les yeux détournés, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard de son frère qui le regardait fixement, c'était presque attendrissant de voir à quel point les joues de son petit frère pouvaient devenir d'un beau rouge vif de minute en minute, d'ailleurs Edward avait toujours aimé le faire rougir, comme maintenant, par exemple.

Le temps passa encore plus lentement pour le jeune brun alors que celui assis en face de lui ne se pressait pas pour finir son journal, chose qu'il ne mettait habituellement pas moins de trente secondes à faire, mais l'ancien alchimiste full metal savait savourer ses victoires comme il le fallait, c'est pour cela qu'il acheva sa lecture et retira ses lunettes après avoir fait languir son petit frère une bonne demi-heure, il était certain qu'il pouvait faire cuire des oeufs sur ses joues à leur couleur...

Riant sous cape, il recula sa chaise pour se lever plus facilement et s'avancer vers son jeune frère, s'arrêtant à côté de lui. Il gardait ses yeux obstinément tournés vers le mur. Saisissant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts, il força son regard à affronter le sien. Alphonse rougit un peu plus tandis que les yeux dorés de son aîné se faisaient mi attendris, mi amusés.

"Tu comptais me le cacher longtemps ?"

"... Comment tu le savais ?"

Un rire amusé s'éleva et Edward s'installa sur les genoux de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt dans la salle, avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou.

"Tu ne devrais pas me laisser nettoyer les couloirs, les traces blanches devant la salle de bain sont particulièrement difficiles à effacer tu sais !"

Alphonse devint plus rouge que jamais alors qu'Edward posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, coupant court à toute protestation.

_**Oops!...I did it again to your heart**_

_**Got lost in this game,oh baby**_

_**Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above**_

_**I'm not that innocent** _

**OWARIE !**

**x°x°x**

**Sen : **Et voilà ! Ça vous a plut n.n ? Personnellement j'ai adoré écrire cette fic, c'est tellement cool de pouvoir se défouler sur un perso comme ça XD… Ça évacue le stress avant le brevet n.n !

**Aoko : **Je confirme… Cette folle a pas arrêté de riguoler toute seule devant son ordi quand elle écrivait c'te drabble…

**Sen : **Oui je conseille à tout le monde d'écrire quelque chose de ce genre XD… Qu'on soit celui qui lit ou qui écrit, on se marre trop XD !

**x°x°x**

Place aux réponses aux reviews ! 

_**Pour le drabble 3 : **_

_**Seddy :** De rien ma ane-chan n.n ! Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ait plut et je vais encore essayer de m'escrimer au RoyxEd pour satisfaire les amateurs n.n ! Sinon tu as raison, je me suis inspirée de ce doujin pour l'écrire vu que ce couple n'ait pas trop mon fort XD…._

_**Aalynn **: Oui pour moi Roy ne peut pas ne pas être un pervers XD ! A chaque fois que je le vois j'ai l'impression que c'est plus un gros sadique qu'autre chose XD… Oui je suis aussi très fière du retournement de la fin héhé n.n !_

_**Alphonse Elric :** Ah encore un fan de elricest quel bonheur n.n ! Je pense que le drabble 5 a dû te plaire alors XD !_

_**Lyes :** Oui j'avoue, je m'étais inspiré de ce doujin XP ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour les RoyxEd donc j'ai bien dû prendre ma source d'inspiration quelque part XD ! Enfin je prévois un prochain RoyxEd inventer par moi toute seule cette fois n.n ! J'ai aussi un EnvyxEd dans la tête mais je ne trouve pas les paroles de la chanson --…_

_**Natsue77 :** Oui j'ai envie d'essayer le coupe EnvyxEd comme tout auteur de fic fma qui se respecte n.n ! Le but de mes drabbles est d'essayé tous les couples possibles de la série ! Mais j'avoue que je monopolise pas mal sur le elricest XP pas ma faute c'est mon couple préféré XD) !_

_**Tagath **: Ah tu adores les fics où on se tire une balle XD ? Je te comprends remarque, je suis une fan d'angst… Je pense que le drabble 4 a dû beaucoup te plaire XD…_

_**Yami Shino :** Oui c'est un drabble assez hard ! Mais bon… J'en suis très fière n.n !_

_**dArKnEsS :** Ah je suis très heureuse que ma fic t'ait choquée ! C'est le but premier à tous mes drabbles n.n ! Et oui Ed est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour donner un corps à son petit frère adoré… _

_**Somlia, jenfia et kynia :** Thanks for your review n.n ! I'm really happy an English read my drabble n.n ! I don't know Kaci Brown but I'm going to look for her music and her lyrics ! I think you like the drabble 5 if you are an elricest fan ! I will write a RoyxEd songfic too n.n !_

_**Pour le drabble 4 **:_

_**Marieke5 :** Merci beaucoup d'aimer mes drabbles n.n ! Surtout que tu as fait la suite de l'un d'eux n.n ! J'aime toujours autant la relire ! Sinon Trisha est un peu comme la fille de Ed et Al… Elle est née à partir d'une transmutation faite par Ed pour donner un corps à son frère et qui a foiré… Elle considère Ed comme son père vu qu'il la crée et Al comme sa mère puisqu'elle est née à partir de lui !_

_**Tagath **: Ah je savais qu'il allait te plaire ce drabble n.n ! Effectivement j'en suis très fière ! Sinon pour la compréhension ben euh… Regarde la réponse à la review précédente XP !_

_**Magicmutton **: Oui ce drabble est avant tout un magnifique angst n.n ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (oui Sen est une sadique…) n.n ! Sinon si tu veux l'illustrer il n'y a aucun problème ! _

_**Pour le drabble 1 :**_

_**Une-tierce-personne **: Oui le elricest y'a que ça de vrai ! Sinon je pense que tu dois être comblé avec les drabbles 2 et 5 XP !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_


	6. Je vais te dire un secret

**Auteur : **Sen

**Disclaimer : **Cher père nowël… Je veux les persos de FMA pour nowël n.n…

**Couple : **Ca commence par un E et tout ceux qui me connaissent le devineront XDD Allez ! El… Elric…. Elricest XD ! Oh yeah !

**Notes :**

Je dédie ce drabble à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde n.n !

Ce drabble se déroule au début de la série, à la fin de la série, à la fin du film et après le film XD ! Donc ceux qui veulent pas être spoilé… /pointe une porte du doigt avec un panneau "Exit" dessus/ La sortie c'est par là XD !

La liste des musiques de mes drabbles :

**Drabble 1 :** "Q.I" de Mylène Farmer

**Drabble 2 :** "No" de Shakira

**Drabble 3 :** "You got me" de Emma Daumas et Eskobar

**Drabble 4 :** "When I'm gone" de Eminem

**Drabble 5 :** "Oops ! I dit it again" de Britney Spears

**Drabble 6 :** "Dirty little secret" de The All American Rejects

**X°X°X**

**Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

"On part demain..."

Un long silence suivit cette remarque, troublé seulement par les petits tintements que produisait les couverts du jeune garçon, continuant à découper tranquillement son morceau de viande comme si de rien n'était, ignorant totalement les yeux étonnés de Winry et mamie Pinako posés sur lui.

C'était toujours comme ça, Ed avait l'art et la manière de lancer quelque chose comme s'il vous disait l'heure qu'il était, semblant toujours insensible à ce que vous pourriez en penser.

En tout cas, à première vue...

Le dîner se termina sans aucune parole, tout le monde concentré sur son assiette. Après tout, protester aurait été inutile, quand Ed prenait une décision, il la suivait irrévocablement. De plus, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il était un peu plus penché sur sa nourriture que d'habitude, ses deux mèches masquant ses yeux, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se servir un verre d'eau.

Personne ne vit l'oeil doré se poser sur l'armure d'acier à côté de lui...

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

La nuit était tombée sur Rizenbull depuis longtemps maintenant, la lune ornait le ciel, laissant des rayons de lumière blanche pénétrer les fenêtres de la maison, éclairant la vaisselle nettoyée qui séchait dans la cuisine, la vieille dame qui ronflait dans sa chambre et la jeune fille pelotonnée dans ses couvertures avec un jeune chien couché en boule à ses pieds. Une étoile filante passa et les yeux bleus la suivirent, se rappelant trop tard qu'il fallait faire un voeu.

Un petit gémissement s'éleva dans la chambre la moins éclairée. Les rideaux étaient tirés devant la fenêtre, empêchant l'astre de faire entrer son regard dans la pièce, pourtant on pouvait deviner la présence de deux corps. L'un massif, assis sur le lit, entourant de ses bras la mince silhouette blotti contre lui qui respirait doucement, des gémissements étouffés sortant de sa bouche.

La main en cuir se promena lentement sur la peau nue qu'elle explora à sa guise, montant pour effleurer la gorge, la tête de l'autre se renversait aussitôt en arrière afin de lui offrir, puis enhardi par l'approbation silencieuse de ce corps si tentateur, les doigts descendirent, allant taquiner la zone interdite du jeune garçon qui réagit en conséquence, n'attendant que cela. Les gémissements se firent plus rapides, plus forts.

Malicieuse, elle remonta encore une fois pour aller caresser le bas ventre, mais le propriétaire de celui-ci ne fut pas cet avis, pressant son corps brûlant de désir contre le métal froid, il laissa un couinement jaillir de ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur la bouche glaciale de l'armure, suppliantes, désirant en avoir plus, toujours plus...

Derrière eux, la porte, légèrement entrouverte, se referma sans un bruit, la lune réussit alors à glisser un trait lumineux dans la chambre qui fit briller des yeux d'où s'écoulaient des larmes aussi bleues qu'eux.

**I'll give you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

Sa main gantée serra un peu plus fort la torche enflammée entre ses doigts tandis qu'une étincelle éclairait ses yeux dorés qui fixait sans ciller la maison en train de se faire dévorer par les flammes.

_"On part demain."_

Pour eux, cela n'avait pas été qu'une simple phrase se résumant à signifier qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble pour se montrer leur amour. Cela voulait surtout dire demain, nous n'auront plus de maison, plus de passé, juste un avenir dont nous ne sommes pas certains et un présent. Demain, l'enfance c'est fini. Oh bien sûr nous serons toujours frères, on se disputera toujours, on rira toujours, et on s'aimera toujours, mais on ne pourra plus retourner en arrière... Demain, notre maison du passé s'envole et nous partons en chercher une nouvelle, celle du futur.

Les fenêtres volèrent en éclat, les morceaux de verre miroitèrent sous la chaleur des flammes comme une pluie d'étoiles qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Quelques heures plus tard, la maison n'était plus que cendre.

_"On part demain."_

Demain, les deux petits garçons que nous avons été n'existent plus, on devient adultes.

Ed ferma les yeux avant de se tourner vers Winry, il haussa un sourcil tout en la dévisageant d'un air intrigué.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

**Who has to know**

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

Il laissait courir ses mains sur le dos de l'aîné, hypnotisé par les doux soupires que celui-ci gémissait à son oreille depuis dix bonnes minutes, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, mais il ne pouvait que se contenter de l'imaginer. Le corps tendu de plaisir de Edward contre son armure tellement froide lui donnait envie de continuer, il voulait lui faire plaisir, autant qu'il le pouvait. Dans ces moments, il avait parfois l'impression d'être _vivant_... Un être de chair et de sang...

Privé de son corps, Alphonse n'était plus qu'une armure vide, il ne craignait plus la mort, la peur de mourir, la faim, la soif, et pourtant il avait un besoin énorme de sentir la présence de son frère contre lui, il avait presque l'impression de ressentir du désir lui aussi, mais ce sentiment ne durait qu'un instant.

Dès que cela se finissait, il oubliait, oubliait encore une fois ce plaisir. Alors il avait encore plus envie... Envie de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de cet humain qu'il était autrefois, il était jaloux de lui, il voulait pouvoir ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une journée ce qu'il avait éprouvé autrefois... Finirait-il par tout oublier ? Oublier jusqu'au moindre sentiment ?

L'armure se recroquevilla lentement sur elle-même.

"Rien ne pourrait être pire..."

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

"Nii-san n'est pas mort… Regardez il est encore chaud…"(1)

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son frère, cette main en cuir qui avait tant de fois fait semblant d'apprécier cette peau si douce et qui l'attirait tellement… Sauf que cette fois-ci il pouvait vraiment sentir cette chaleur, elle le faisait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de lui, c'était donc cela qu'il aurait pu ressentir chaque fois qu'il le touchait…

Maintenant, Edward ne voyait plus rien, ses beaux yeux dorés demeuraient immobiles, focalisés sur un point fixe, il ne savait pas qu'Alphonse avait enfin la possibilité de sentir sa chaleur…

_"Rien ne pourrait être pire…"_

Oublier tous ses sentiments était une chose… Que la personne la plus chère à vos yeux vous efface de son esprit en étant une autre…

**I'll give you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

"Ed ? Edward ?? Edward Elric ???"

Des yeux dorés se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, légèrement blasés. Une minute passa puis un sourcil se haussa au-dessus de l'un deux.

"Hein ?"

Le jeune allemand fit un effort sur lui-même et se retint de ne pas jeter le continu de la tasse qu'il tenait à la main dans la figure de son destinataire.

"Je t'ai fait du café… Tu en veux ?"

Deux mains se refermèrent au-dessus de la tasse brûlante, les yeux bleus de Heiderich s'attardèrent sur celle qui n'était pas faite de chair… Se forçant à ne pas forcer de questions il s'assit à côté de son colocataire, de toute façon, il ne répondait jamais quand il essayait de tirer deux ou trois choses de son passé, après tout il ne se connaissait que depuis un mois…

Buvant son café à petites gorgées, Ed regardait par la fenêtre, des flocons tombaient lentement, se posant sur le sol avec légèreté, un tapis blanc recouvrait les rues et les toits des maisons… De plus, les branches de l'arbre devant la maison s'agitaient de plus en plus violemment à son goût…

"Il va encore y'avoir une tempête cette nuit…"

Il se redressa puis reposa sa tasse à moitié pleine sur la table du salon, indifférant au regard que lui jeta son ami.

"Je vais me coucher…"

D'un pas maussade Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait encore avoir froid cette nuit.

**Who has to know**

**The way she feels inside (inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**

**These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)**

**And all I've tried to hide**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this line back**

C'était le seul moment où ils avaient pu enfin se parler seuls tous les deux, face à face, après deux ans de séparation… Enfin beaucoup plus pour le cadet… Alphonse détaillait son aîné du coin de l'œil, il avait vraiment grandi depuis tout ce temps. Bien sûr, grâce aux rêves qu'il avait fait il avait déjà pu le constater, mais la réalité était toujours aussi étrange… Il revoyait encore la dernière scène gravée dans sa mémoire, la dernière fois où il avait pu le voir avant que toutes ces années oubliées ne s'écoulent, son frère tendait la main vers lui, criant son nom, un long serpent noir enroulé autour de sa jambe qui disparaissait doucement…

Edward avait bien changé… Il se disait que lui aussi devait lui paraître diffèrent, mais qu'y pouvait-t-il s'il ne se souvenait de rien ? Il ne se souvenait de rien…

"Rien ne pourrait être pire…"

Pourquoi cette phrase résonnait-t-elle autant dans sa tête ?

Le blond sentit le regard du plus jeune sur lui et haussa un sourcil en tournant sa tête vers lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Oh rien ! Rien…"

Au fur et à mesure que son regard s'attardait sur le corps de son frère, une petite douleur naissait dans la poitrine d'Alphonse, et il ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter…

"Dis Nii-san…"

Il ne se souvenait de rien et pourtant… Pourquoi des images naissaient-elles dans son esprit comme ça ?

"Oui ?"

Les joues du cadet se mirent à rougir tandis qu'il fixait le sol attentivement.

"Je… Tu étais avec quelqu'un avant non ?"

Si l'expression que prit le visage du plus vieux aurait pu être nommée, je l'aurais personnellement appelé : "Réflexion profonde d'un ado de dix-huit ans, dans une pièce remplie d'armures avec son petit frère, le tout dans un vaisseau qui vole et à l'intérieur duquel la grande méchante est à bord."

Alphonse eut un pauvre sourire comme pour s'excuser, il était vraiment un idiot de demander une chose pareil à son frère dans une situation comme celle-ci…

"Excuse-moi… C'est vraiment stupide de demander… Je me doutais bien qu'avec Winry…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sursauta sous le bruit que fit la main de son aîné en se plaquant à côté de son visage, des yeux dorés se braquant dans les siens comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'y échappa. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, son cœur battait fort, beaucoup trop fort…

C'en était trop pour Edward, revoir son frère qui avait perdu une bonne partie de sa mémoire et surtout celle qui contenait le plus important pour eux avait déjà été assez dur à encaisser, pouvoir enfin toucher son corps, sentir son odeur une véritable torture quand il savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Al avait tout oublié, et lui, il était condamné à se remémorer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… La remarque sur Winry avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase…

Son corps se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de son frère, ses lèvres se trouvèrent ainsi à quelques centimètres des siennes.

"Je vais te dire un secret…"(2)

Et, même après des années sans le voir, Alphonse savait que quand Ed prenait une décision, il la suivait irrévocablement.

**I'll give you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)**

Une explosion jaillit brusquement dans le ciel et les yeux bleus de la jeune femme à présent suivirent le trajet que prit le vaisseau qui bombarda la ville depuis plusieurs heures et dans lequel ses deux amis d'enfance étaient monté. Elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent… Elle retint un sourire, ils l'avaient toujours été, elle se souvenait encore de cette nuit où elle les avait vu enlacés sur le lit, dès ce moment elle avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais à elle… Etrangement, elle n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur à Al, elle se disait qu'essayer de les séparer n'aurait été qu'une chose bête et égoïste, elle préférait les savoir heureux ensemble, son rôle à elle, c'était de les aider à cela.

Les deux ans où Al avait dû vivre sans son frère, elle avait toujours été là, elle ne pouvait pas remplacer Ed évidemment, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour aider et comprendre le plus jeune comme Ed l'avait fait. Elle l'avait aidé à attendre, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de lui directement, mais chacun savait que l'autre l'attendait, sachant dans son cœur qu'il reviendrait un jour, ils n'auraient pas été étonnés de le voir surgir brusquement, son grand sourire habituel sur le visage, leur faisant un signe de la main, ou bien les sourcils froncés et l'air sérieux, le tout accompagné d'un "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?"

"Tu ne nous feras plus attendre à présent…"

Elle continuait de fixer le ciel sans rien dire, le vent continuant de jouer avec ses longs cheveux blonds, puis elle se détourna avec Scieska à qui elle jeta un bref regard. Elle aussi devait attendre quelqu'un.

**I'll give you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en sentant un corps chaud blottit dans ses bras, baissant son regard vers lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son front, son nez, ses joues… Il arrivait à son cou lorsqu'une main intrusive se glissa près de son intimité… Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses…

"Al…"

Deux yeux marrons se posèrent sur lui, la main se fit plus insistante…

"Nii-san… Allez…"

Il eut un petit rire, ça faisait du bien de rire, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps… Il eut un regard pour la fenêtre avant de partir en exploration sous les couvertures pour découvrir le corps de son cadet.

Il neigeait dehors.

**Who has to know**

**Who has to know **

**X°X°X**

(1) Personnellement je me suis marrée en écrivant cette phrase XD… Seul ceux qui ont une imagination aussi tordue que la mienne pourront comprendre je crois XD

(2) Ne voyez aucun rapport avec la musique XD !!!

**X°X°X**

Réponses aux reviews XD :

_**Chlo :** Ouais Elricest Powa XD !!! Ouais je compte bien faire des drabbles tout aussi génial mouhahaha ! _

_**Natsue77 :** Han le code de la route XD… Comme ça doit être joyeux XD (Sen se souvient de toutes les fois où elle a repassé son brevet de sécurité routière XD) ! Sinon c'est vrai que le drabble dont je suis le plus fière c'est le 5… Al s'en prend tellement plein la gueule dedans XD…_

_**Mickealle :** Encore une fan de Elricest ! Notre communauté s'agrandit yeah XD ! Oui c'est triste de lui couper les cheveux à Al u.u… Mais personne se décidait à écrire ce passage, fallait bien que je me dévoue XD ! Même si je le préfère avec ses cheveux longs XD !_

_**Léa Cerise :** Bien sur je ferais toujours plein de Elricest XD ! Elricest Forever XDD !!! _

_**Thealie :** Oui je me suis trop marrée en l'écrivant XD Ca fait trop du bien de se défouler sur un perso XD_

_**Tohru-sama :** N'est-ce pas dis n.n ! Fallait bien que je trouve à une explication à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux XD ! (que j'aime pas d'ailleurs XD.. j'le préfère avec les cheveux longs moi XD !)_

_**Natanaelle :** J'avoue que pour ce drabble je me suis inspirée d'un doujin XD… Mais il faut savoir que le RoyxEd c'est vraiment pas mon truc XD Fallait bien que je trouve de l'inspiration quelque part XD !_

_**Seddy :** Merci ma Nee-san n.n ! Je travaille activement pour ton RoyxEd... Mais c'est dur… Très dur XD… La vie de lycéenne est loin d'être simple crois moi XD…_

_**Poppycat :** Merci n.n ! Oui… J'avais très envie de voir un Ed dominant pour une fois XD mouhahahaha !_

_**Staphyla :** J'aime choquer mes lecteurs XD ! C'est une de mes grandes qualités XD ! C'est pour ça que j'aime autant les chutes choquantes… J'aime les imaginer devant leur écran : "OO… Oh non c'est pas possible !!" En fait un RoyxEd est prévu pour très prochainement mais je suis en seconde et la vie n'est pas facile ici XD…_

_**Kimvy :** Contente que ça te plaise j'espère que tu aimeras autant les autres n.n !_

Merci à tous pour vos reviews n.n !

**X°X°X**

PS : Aoko n'a pas pu nous honorer de sa présence elle a chopé un rhume u.u…


	7. Le besoin des mots

Auteur : Sen

**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi… Pour l'instant n.n !

**Musiques :**

**Drabble 1 :** "Q.I" de Mylène Farmer

**Drabble 2 :** "No" de Shakira

**Drabble 3 :** "You got me" de Emma Daumas et Eskobar

**Drabble 4 :** "When I'm gone" de Eminem

**Drabble 5 :** "Oops ! I dit it again" de Britney Spears

**Drabble 6 :** "Dirty little secret" de The All American Rejects

**Drabble 7 :** "Thanks for the memories" de Fall Out Boy

**x°x°x**

**Aoko :** Encore un de ces écrits de pervertion dont tu as le secret…

**Sen :** Eeeet… Ouais n.n ! Mais je sais que mes lecteurs m'approuvent toujours !

**Aoko :** Bande de fanatiques !

**x°x°x**

Il avait toujours aimé ça, ou peut-être s'y était-il habitué en tout cas, par la force des choses. Le destin lui avait peu laissé le choix dans ce domaine, ainsi que la vie en générale. C'était une loi éternelle, s'habituer aux choses, aux contradictions, s'y plier pour devenir plus fort, pour survivre. Tout simplement. C'est pour ça, qu'inconsciemment, il y avait pris goût, il s'était même mis à guetter ces instants, à les espérer tout bas, entre les parois d'acier, lui qui avait à présent si peu de besoins. Les humains réalisaient-ils combien le simple fait de manger et de dormir leur procurait un but, aussi minime soit-il, dans la vie ? Bien peu lui semblait-il. Privé de cela, il se demandait bien quelle était sa place à présent parmi eux, oui, un court instant, il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu des autres.

La différence. Le contraste. La douleur de se sentir à part. Suis-je vraiment semblable à toi ? Me parles-tu vraiment comme un égal ?

Ca se voyait. La peur dans le regard des gens. Il avait appris très vite à passer pour un dingue aimant se vêtir d'une armure. La vérité est toujours dur à entendre, et encore plus à accepter, comme se faire à l'idée, qu'elle, il ne la verrait plus jamais. Plus jamais son sourire. Plus jamais son rire. L'étreinte maternelle était perdue pour toujours. Plus jamais tu ne seras bercé petit garçon. On le voyait comme un adulte à présent, du fait de sa grande taille, qui aurait pu s'imaginer son âge véritable ? Il les laissait croire, se baigner dans leur ignorance. Il vaut mieux parfois, s'abstenir de faire affronter la réalité aux autres. Pour les préserver ainsi que soi. Car non, cette lueur de crainte, de peur, puis de pitié, quand enfin ils comprenaient, lui il ne la supportait pas. Il détestait cette barrière qui pouvait se créer si facilement entre lui et les autres, il la haïssait de tout son être, y déversant tout son non besoin de se nourrir et de sommeiller, de mener une vie normale. Oh que oui, il la détestait.

Mais lui, il ne le détestait pas. Ce garçon sur qui il aurait tellement pu se défouler, qu'il aurait pu tellement insulter en sachant qu'il ne se défendrait même pas. Non, il ne le détestait pas, pas du tout. Il n'y avait que lui qui le « voyait », qui regardait avec un sourire le petit enfant qu'il était, malgré tout, resté. Alors, s'il ne possédait de besoins aucun, si cette raison de vivre primaire et propre aux autres lui manquait, il la reporta sur lui, automatiquement. Et en fin de compte, cela avait déjà été le cas quand elle était morte, il s'était aussitôt accroché à lui, tellement plus fort que lui, lui semblait-il. Parce que c'était son frère, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Parce que c'était lui qu'il observait toutes les nuits. Parce que c'était lui qui dormait d'un sommeil agité sur lequel il tentait de veiller malgré son jeune âge. Parce que c'était lui qui lui demandait pardon. Parce que c'était lui. Juste lui. Et peu à peu, il avait aimé le contempler, le satisfaire, se faire protecteur juste un temps, le temps d'une lune. Pouvoir le protéger, ce jeune homme qui voulait tellement se faire passer pour invincible.

_**OoO**_

La nuit. Son refuge. Son unique refuge. Le seul endroit où pendant toutes ces années, il avait pu se laisser aller à tout, à la douleur, au désespoir, et à la joie parfois. Quand le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça, il y avait trop de choses à faire, trop d'actes à accomplir pour se préoccuper de lui-même, d'eux. Les deux frères Elric à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, voilà ce qu'ils étaient dans ces moments-là, ces deux alchimistes ne cessant de marcher, de lutter et de combattre les obstacles sur leur route. Il avait toujours été étonné par la faculté étonnante de son grand frère à dissimuler sa tristesse et ses peurs le jour. Au soleil, Edward était confiant et combattant, et pourtant, le soir venu, il redevenait un adolescent terrifié par l'adversité dans son sommeil. Durant ces instants, ils étaient frères, rien de plus, pas de plus grand ou de plus petit, juste frères se consolant et pansant leurs blessures communes. Au matin, ils n'en parlaient même pas. Au fur et à mesure, Alphonse avait fini par dissocier ces deux périodes, appartenant presque à deux mondes différents, et dont il serait trop risqué de créer un lien, pour leur sauvegarde.

Et cette astuce avait porté ses fruits au bout du compte, même s'ils avaient été bien amers à avaler. Ah, comment décrire cette impression ? Quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour finalement ne tâter sur le néant… Qui était donc cette jeune fille à la peau mate penchée au-dessus de lui ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il fallait la consoler ! Il s'était redressé machinalement, se surprenant à trouver ses membres gourds, presque endoloris d'avoir peu servi, puis il s'était aperçu qu'il était nu. Rougissant, il avait regardé autour de lui, cette immense salle si peu familière pour lui, et enfin, ses yeux marron s'étaient posés sur le cercle aux arabesques si complexes dessiné sur le sol brillant. Le manque. Le vide. Pourquoi un creux dans le ventre ? Pourquoi ce nœud noué dans la gorge ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre soudainement plus vite, et face à ce désarroi, il avait appelé la seule personne capable, selon lui, de lui fournir des réponses, la seule qui lui restait, sa raison de vivre. Sa si précieuse raison de vivre.

« Edward ? »

« Edward… »

L'écho venant de la jeune fille en larmes. Oui, c'était le nom qu'elle ne cessait de répéter entre ses mains, ses épaules agitées de soubresauts incontrôlables. La peur le saisit, avant la panique, quelque part, il sut que quelque chose était arrivée à son aîné, quelque chose d'inéluctable, quelque chose d'horrible, et qu'au fond il n'avait pas envie d'apprendre. Pourtant, c'est avec toute idée de pudeur éteinte qu'il saisit les épaules de celle aux cheveux bruns pour la secouer, avec douceur, certes, mais aussi avec une fermeté non feinte, une douleur inexplicable au fond des yeux.

« Où est mon frère ? »

Toi qui m'es si cher, pourquoi m'a-t-on privé de ta présence ? Quel péché avons-nous bien pu commettre, si ce n'est celui d'aimer celle qui nous a engendrés ? Pourquoi nous séparer alors qu'elle nous avait déjà été retirée ? Alors que nous étions si près du but, comment cela se fait-il que je me retrouve ici, sans toi à mes côtés, toi, mon seul repère, le seul point fixe dans mon univers…

Et le soir venu, installé dans une chambre d'auberge, vêtu d'habits qu'on lui avait offert, il pleura.

_**OoO**_

Il continua à l'aimer et à attendre sa venue avec impatience. Pas pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait définitivement oublié, non, ça il n'avait aucun espoir de jamais le récupérer. Quand on lui racontait, il lui semblait que c'était une vie vécue par un autre, une vie où lui, n'avait pas sa place, et ne pouvait être ce protagoniste dont on ne lui tarissait pas d'éloges. Il avait vu l'armure, mais ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait passé des années dedans. Quand il la touchait, un frisson le parcourait, un soupçon électrique qui, quelque part, lui faisait peur, il reculait aussitôt sa main, ne cherchant pas à pousser l'expérience plus loin. Les souvenirs qu'il ne possédait pas lui démontraient tout de même que jouer avec le feu n'avait rien eu de glorifiant. Non, la nuit, s'il l'attendait, c'était pour autre chose. Une chose qu'il avait découverte au fur et à mesures des jours s'écoulant depuis son « réveil ». Les songes qui s'offraient à lui à la faveur nocturne, étaient, il le savait, peu habituels à ceux qu'il avait fait autrefois. Et dans ces rêves, avant toute autre chose, il le voyait, à travers les yeux d'un autre sûrement, mais il le voyait tout de même. De plus, en plus de le contempler à loisir, il pouvait lui parler, le regarder se retourner, lui sourire et lui répondre. Et rien ne pouvait lui procurait plus de choix, à lui qui souffrait tellement de son absence.

L'envie qu'il avait de le serrer dans ses bras n'était pourtant pas satisfaite. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le savait, le corps dans lequel il logeait durant ces quelques heures n'était pas le sien, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait subitement de se lever pour marcher dans une quelconque direction, ni d'aller dans telle pièce. Ses paroles ne lui appartenaient pas. Quand il discutait avec son frère, les mots que laissait échapper sa bouche lui étaient totalement inconnus, de même que les dessins qu'il traçait sur le papier en sa compagnie, représentant des machines étranges et ailées. Des oiseaux d'acier lui semblait-il. Cela lui suffisait quand même. Son seul souhait était d'être avec lui, d'avoir la joie de le regarder évoluer au quotidien, et de pouvoir partager ce dernier avec lui. Sentir sa présence. Oui, c'était tout. Enfin… Oui, c'était tout… N'est-ce pas ? Le regarder grandir, même si cela l'avait choqué de le découvrir beaucoup plus vieux que dans son dernier souvenir, était tout ce qui lui importait. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et lui rappelaient ceux de son père, même s'il se fit la promesse de ne jamais lui dire, de peur qu'il ne les coupe par simple colère. Il se rappela alors qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, perdant leur rondeur enfantine, même s'il n'en demeurait pas moins petit, mais ça non plus il se dit qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Alors, il se la rappelait encore, cette douloureuse pensée. Le voir sans satisfaire ses envies lui procura peu à peu plus de douleur qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il se mit à s'accrocher à ses rêves avec l'énergie du désespoir, allant jusqu'à copier l'apparence de son aîné, de crainte de ne pouvoir s'en rappeler si son soudain pouvoir disparaissait.

Au fond, plus il avait la possibilité de le voir, plus il avait peur de le perdre, et plus il redoublait d'ardeur dans ses entraînements, usant et abusant de la moindre parcelle de savoir qui lui semblait un tant soit peu précieuse pour l'aider à le retrouver. Il découvrit qu'il avait le pouvoir de décomposer son âme dans le métal, et curieusement, si étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ce deuxième don le fascina, lui rappelant les prothèses métalliques de son frère, et il lui plut. Et alors, il se demanda ce qu'aurait bien pu en dire Edward, si tout ceci ne l'aurait pas intrigué, si ce n'est dégoûté, s'il ne se saurait pas moquer de lui. Son aîné était un pur scientifique, encore l'histoire de l'âme pouvant s'ancrer dans les armures, il y croirait peut-être, mais le pouvoir à travers les rêves, ça, jamais. Alphonse se rendit compte qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui parler. Bientôt, les rêves devinrent des cauchemars, et il réapprit à apprécier la contemplation du paysage nocturne. Est-ce pour cela que les courts instants où il s'autorisa à rêver, sans prendre de somnifères, réveillèrent « ça » en lui ? Il ne le sait toujours pas, et préfère ne pas le savoir… Sinon il devrait émettre la possibilité que ce qu'il ressentit à l'époque ne venait pas de lui, mais de celui dont il empruntait légèrement le corps.

_**OoO**_

Être à ses côtés, l'écouter et plaisanter avec lui, lui donner des claques dans le dos et le tirer du lit le matin. A tout cela il aspirait, c'était son souhait le plus cher : retrouver son frère et vivre avec lui jusqu'à… Ah, ça il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce vœu, il l'avait toujours eu, il faisait partie intégrante de sa personne depuis son réveil. Le retrouver. Je veux revenir à toi. Franchir la ligne, franchir ce qui nous sépare… Cette soudaine sensation au creux de son cœur était-elle si nouvelle que ça ? N'en avait-il pas déjà goûté la saveur ? Non, non il ne le pensait pas et en était même persuadé. Alphonse était un garçon timide, pas de ceux à courir à droite et à gauche pour lorgner les jolis visages, et à vrai dire, il pensait peu aux amourettes qu'un adolescent de son âge aurait dû avoir, sa tâche occupant entièrement ses pensées. Il donnait principalement priorité à sa famille qui lui avait tellement fait défaut au cours de ces dernières années. Sa mère était morte. Son père et son frère disparus au même titre. Pour le premier à vrai dire, il avait l'habitude, cette absence n'avait rien d'étrange pour lui. Le cas du deuxième était tout autre. Depuis sa naissance, Edward ne l'avait jamais quitté d'une semelle. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit un protecteur excessif, mais… Il était là, c'est tout. Il avait toujours été là. Pour l'embêter tout comme pour le rassurer. Pour le faire rire tout comme pour le gronder. Il était là, et jusqu'à maintenant, c'est tout ce qui avait compté pour le plus jeune, sa présence. Elle avait toujours plus compté que celle de n'importe quelle fille susceptible de s'intéresser à lui, et puis, venant de la rase campagne, il y avait peu de présence féminine dans leur vie autre que celle de leur mère et de Winry. Certes, il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs nombreuses disputes concernant la main de cette dernière, pourtant, derrière ces chamailleries, il avait toujours été évident pour lui que s'il avait eu à choisir, Ed aurait été le premier. Et au fond, si la provocation de son frère envers lui sur le sujet « Winry » marchait si bien, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

Cette soudaine flamme qui s'était brusquement réveillée, y était-elle étrangère ? Une rougeur passa sur ses joues sans qu'il put l'en empêcher. Aimer son frère, ça, oui, pas de soucis pour ça jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, mais c'est quand ce verbe change sans crier gare de sens que tout part et s'entremêle pour former un nœud des plus complexes à défaire. Comment poser le doigt sur le réel problème dans cette histoire ? Le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas ? Que chaque jour passant, l'espoir d'apercevoir son sourire s'atténuait encore un peu plus ? Que c'était son frère ? Qu'il n'avait pas le droit ? Que le caractère de cochon d'Ed faisait que même le pape aurait fini par sortir un revolver de sa manche pour le faire taire (et encore, cela aurait sûrement raté) ? N'y avait-il pas une erreur ? Ne reportait-il pas son manque d'amour accumulé sur la personne qu'il recherchait depuis tellement de temps pour se simplifier la vie, et Dieu sait pourtant combien cet acte lui compliquait ? Pourquoi se serait-il mis un beau matin à considérer son grand frère d'un autre œil ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu l'influencer dans ce sens ? Qui l'aurait incité ? Quelle parole aurait bien glissé à son oreille ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cherchant et se ressassant ses pensées dans sa tête à longueur de journée, il voulait percer ce mystère trop inattendu pour être inexplicable, savoir comment, savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi lui et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas lui et pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ? Et puis, l'illumination. Il avait trouvé. Ce ne pouvait provenir que de _**lui**_, aucun doute possible. Lui dont le corps était sien la nuit. Lui qui l'accueillait en son sein. Le jeune homme partageant le quotidien de son aîné était… Amoureux de lui.

Alphonse en devint malade de jalousie.

_**OoO**_

La seule solution possible qui s'était offerte à ses yeux avait été l'exil, purement et simplement. Quitter la foule, et pas seulement elle, mais tout ceux qui lui étaient chers. Winry, Izumi… Il sentait leurs regards sur lui de plus en plus interrogateurs, en particulier le matin où il avait particulièrement du mal à leur masquer son trouble nocturne et où chaque photo d'Ed qu'il croisait suffisait à lui faire piquer un fard. Le pire avait été quand Roy Mustang, qui passait de temps en temps s'enquérir de ses nouvelles, l'avait pris à part un jour pour lui parler de la puberté. La tête qu'il avait affichée au dîner avait arraché un rire général de la part de tous. Winry avait tenté de le sortir en l'emmenant faire des courses avec elle, en lui faisant rencontrer des amies, déclarant que la gêne d'Alphonse était tout simplement dû à un manque de vie sociale. Le résultat n'en avait été plus que désastreux, le cadet des frères Elric déclarant qu'il ne supporterait plus une minute de plus d'entendre un gloussement de poule à un kilomètre à la ronde, apparemment il ne s'était pas approprié que le physique de son aîné. Ou peut-être n'aimait-il vraiment pas les individus de sexe féminin. Il prit sa décision en peu de temps et fit sa valise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. De plus, ses recherches l'amenaient de plus en plus souvent à revenir là où tout s'était arrêté en même temps que commencé pour lui. Là où vivait Rose, celle la même pleurant sur lui quand ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Il était partie depuis un mois quand la mort de son maître lui parvint. Il resta un mois de plus, le domaine sentimental ne trouvant plus d'intérêt pour lui que dans tout ce qui concernait Edward Elric.

Une pensée effrayante lui avait traversé l'esprit. Edward serait-il capable de lui faire le sale coup de mourir avant qu'ils ne soient réunis ? Il s'attendait à tout de sa part, et pour cela avait encore plus redoublé d'ardeur dans son travail. Puis, il y avait eu l'explosion, l'événement qui avait tout chamboulé et qui avait, après tellement de jours et tellement de nuits à espérer et désespérer, offert au plus jeune des deux frères une raison d'avoir si longuement cherché. L'arrivée soudaine des armures en plein dans la ville, détruisant tout sur leur passage après être survenus de cette lumière violacée venue du sol. Alphonse avait immédiatement saisi l'occasion au vol. Pour lui, une arrivée si singulière ne pouvait être qu'un indice de plus pour accéder à son aîné qui, tout comme ces corps de métal, avait disparu d'une manière des plus étranges, tout comme l'était leur venue en ces lieux. Le pouvoir de diviser son âme autant qu'il lui plaisait pour l'emprisonner dans l'acier se révéla des plus utiles, l'entraînement qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même pour le maîtriser portant ses fruits. Oui, pendant des soirées entières, avec l'enveloppe grisâtre qu'il avait occupé quatre ans durant, il s'était exercé à transmettre un peu de lui entre ses parois de fer, s'étonnant de pouvoir dialoguer avec lui-même, chose assez inquiétante d'ailleurs… Pourtant, le fait de pouvoir sauver les habitants de la ville grâce à ce don lui prouvait que cela en valait bien la peine. Après avoir combattu ses adversaires en leur administrant à chacun une bonne dose de lui-même, il leva ses iris couleur de châtaigne vers l'ouverture qui se créa dans le ciel. Sa couleur violette réveillait de vieux souvenirs en lui, plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait aimé se l'avouer. Une nuit de pluie où leur destin à tous deux avait été scellé, une semblable lueur avait surgi entre les quatre murs de la grange, il se rappelait encore combien elle était aveuglante et l'empêchait de distinguer clairement les traits d'Edward.

Le déclic se fit en lui automatiquement. La lumière. Edward. Je veux te revoir.

Des ailes semblèrent lui pousser alors qu'il courait vers l'armure la plus proche pour s'y agripper avec l'énergie du désespoir, ignorant les membres pointus qui lui meurtrissaient la peau à travers ses vêtements à cause de leur rudesse.

Je veux te revoir. Je veux être près de toi. Ne plus jamais être séparés…

« Al ! Tu vas partir toi aussi ! »

Un point entraînant le bas de son corps vers la terre. Alphonse tenta de s'accrocher plus fort, mais trop tard, déjà elle le tirait, se révélant plus lourde qu'il ne le pensait. Trop tard. La brèche se referma malgré son regard suppliant.

_**OoO**_

Le désir de Rose de garder au moins le dernier des deux Eric échoua cependant, et ce peu de temps après cet événement déterminant dans la vie du plus jeune. Les choses, en effet, s'accélérèrent plus vite pour lui dans les jours à venir qu'en trois années de travail intensif, et c'est avec l'étonnement de ne pas se trouver dans un rêve cette fois-ci qu'Al accueillit son grand frère, soudain hésitant dans la conduite à adopter. Vrai, il ne pouvait pas être choqué par son aspect, l'ayant vu régulièrement lors de ses songes, mais l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui à présent qu'il le voyait dans le contexte du réel, lui, avait des raisons de l'effrayer. Il avait toujours cru que les sentiments particuliers qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis quelques temps étaient simplement dû au propriètaire du corps dans lequel il se réfugiait ces nombreuses nuits, basant sa jalousie sur le simple fait qu'il ne pouvait, à la différence de l'autre, parler à Ed et rire avec lui, cela ne devait être que cela. Il était en train de réaliser que non, pour la simple et bonne raison que même le dévorer des yeux tout entier et entendre sa voix ne lui suffisait pas. De plus, il faillit perdre la tête quand son frère lui-même lui ordonna de rester dans ce monde pendant qu'il s'exilait pour le reste de sa vie dans l'autre. Sur le coup, il n'essaya pas de chercher de raisons quant à son état, ni de se l'expliquer, le plus important avait été de rejoindre Ed, même s'il fallait ignorer son souhait pour cela, après tout, Alphonse pouvait être tout auss têtu que lui. C'était pour lui une évidence, une fois réunis, plus rien ne devait les séparer, même pas eux-mêmes. Il ne laisserait pas son aîné créer une barrière entre eux, et au diable les bonnes causes !

Cependant, maintenant qu'il y repensait alors que tout était terminé, cela lui apparaissait d'une manière tellement évidente qu'il se demandait comment il avait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Il faut dire qu'Alphonse Elric avait toujours été plus ou moins doué pour se voiler la face et ne pas regarder les choses en face. Il devait tout de même admettre qu'il surpassait de très loin les autres fois où il avait eu cette fâcheuse habitude. Dans un soupire, il s'adossa contre le mur qui glaça son dos à travers sa mince chemise de nuit. Aveuglé trop longtemps par sa propre honte, lever le voile sur ses prétendues incertitudes lui avait fait un coup au cœur, plus mortel qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. La douleur s'était incrustée en un temps record dans tout son être, faisant brûler chacun de ses sens et le tourmantant sans cesse. Oui, voir l'objet de ses pensées chaque jour passant, alors qu'il n'avait aspiré qu'à cela trois années durant, était une véritable torture, et des plus délicieuses malheureusement. Il se trouvait pathétique et jouissait en même temps de pouvoir goûter à ce qu'il avait voulu avoir depuis si longtemps. Le contempler. Discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Ses éclats de rire. L'étincelle dans ses yeux. Il se rendait compte à quel point tout ceci lui avait manqué et avait été autrefois vital à son existence. Comment avait-il pu rester debout sans lui pour le soutenir ? Il se le demandait chaque seconde passée en sa présence, et encore plus lorsqu'un courant électrique le traversait lors du moindre contact entre eux. Une claque sympathique sur l'épaule. Une main ébouriffant ses cheveux ou prenant la sienne. Al ne s'en lassait jamais, et il lui semblait qu'Ed non plus. Une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés, le besoin d'avoir une partie de son corps à proximité pour l'effleurer, bien sûr par le plus grand des hasards, était crucial pour lui. Les deux frères avaient l'impression de vouloir rattraper le temps perdu, et il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il se passait rarement de journée sans qu'il finisse adossé à lui, dos contre dos, ou son dos contre son torse, assis nonchalemment entre ses jambes, à lire, ou tout simplement la tête posée sur ses genoux, s'endormant pendant qu'il bouquinait ou lui racontait quelque chose. Dans ces cas-là, Ed lui mettait un petit coup sur la tête, frustré de perdre son auditoire, s'ensuivait une bagarre où tous les coups étaient permis, même les chatouillis, et où ils finisaient, à bout de forces, par aller se coucher.

Ou alors, désireux de ne pas le réveiller, Ed faisait en sorte de ne pas le sortir de son sommeil. Et au matin, un Alphonse se réveillait, étonné de se trouver allongé auprès de son frère, qui lui ronflait comme un bienheureux, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déposé dans sa chambre. Flemme ou envie de passer la nuit en sa compagnie ? A cette question s'ensuivait une belle teinte rouge sur ses joues et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'observait en train de dormir paisiblement, honte encore présente mais néanmoins surpassée par le désir…

_**OoO**_

Dehors, la nuit, sombre monde peuplé d'étoiles qu'il avait toujours aimé contempler encore et encore à sa guise, veillant ainsi sur le sommeil de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, rêvant d'un amour impossible qu'il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de convoiter. A l'intérieur, lui, adossé contre le mur, le visage baissé, écoutant sa seule respiration dans le couloir noir de l'appartement. Alphonse Elric ressassait tout ce qui jusqu'alors avait constitué son existence. Espérer. Désirer. Vouloir posséder. Mais dans le silence. Toujours garder ses pensées secrètes, sans jamais les divulguer, oh grand jamais ! Ses joues, teintées d'une couleur rouge face aux pensées précédentes, allèrent encore plus vers la voie du homard bouilli. Qu'auraient-ils tous dit, s'il leur avait révélé le pourquoi de son attitude si étrange de ce dernier mois, Winry, Roy, Izumi… Un sentiment de nostalgie monta en lui en même temps que la gêne. Tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés, jamais il ne pourrait en parler avec eux, jamais ils ne sauraient… Pour eux, il deviendrait comme Edward, une étoile filante qui serait passée trop vite dans le court de leur existence. Car c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait perçu, son frère. Une étoile filante. Un peu trop brillante et un peu trop attractive. A tel point qu'il l'avait suivi sans une once d'hésitation. Quel était l'intérêt de se retrouver ici si c'était pour taire à jamais ce qui le rongeait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Trop de douleurs surmontées. Trop de chagrins vécus. Silencieusement, il avala sa salive et fit un pas vers la chambre de celui occupant ses pensées depuis maintenant des années et des années… Sa main se posa d'elle-même sur la poignée. Il se demanda s'il dormait. Sûrement. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward de rêvasser la nuit. Allait-il se mettre en colère s'il le réveillait ? Sûrement aussi. Mais qu'importe. Il en avait assez des règles de conduite précises à tenir. De toutes les règles en général. Il pénétra dans l'antre et plissa les yeux. Il avait oublié qu'Ed dormait toujours dans le noir complet.

« … Nii san ? »

Il y eut une exclamation étouffée et un bruit de confusion générale dans le lit dont les ressorts se mirent à grincer étrangement. Il entendit la couverture glisser et être tirée rapidement.

« Al ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il le savait. Venir ici à une heure pareille était une idée digne du plus grand crétin de toute l'Allemagne. Lui en somme.

« Dé… Désolé… »

Il tenta un malheureux pas en arrière pour s'écarter tout en agitant ses mains devant lui.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir en fait et euh… »

Il réalisa alors qu'Edward non plus, puisqu'il l'avait trouvé parfaitement réveillé à en juger par le ton de sa voix qui n'avait rien d'un ours sortant de son hibernation, comme tous les matins.

« Oh… C'est rien. Tu peux entrer si tu veux. »

« Merci. Je peux m'asseoir… Euh… »

La pénombre de la pièce laissait deviner peu d'endroits où se poser tellement de feuilles et de crayons jonchaient le sol. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que le lit qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à quelque chose d'ordonné, et encore… Il y eut un silence, puis encore une avalanche de bruits feutrés indiquant que l'aîné se déplaçait dans le lit, laissant un peu de place à son cadet.

« Oui, bien sûr, enfin… Ferme la porte s'il te plait. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, les enfermant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et marcha à tâtons jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber.

« Ca ne te dérange pas d'être dans le noir ? »

Le ton d'Edward était… Timide ? Alphonse haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois que sa voix, plutôt énergique et volontaire, lui paraissait soudainement autant… Diminuée…

« Non, non… Ca ne va pas Nii-san ? »

« Mais si ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Tu sembles nerveux. »

Il y eut un grognement. Edward n'aimait pas être pris en flagrant délit de quoi que ce soit. Surtout si c'était quelque chose de gênant.

« Alors… Tu voulais me parler, non ? Ou alors tu es venu juste comme ça ? »

« Ben euh… Je peux partir si tu veux. »

« Mais non, voyons, reste ! T'es pas obligé d'avoir de raisons précises pour venir, je demandais c'est tout… »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns baissa la tête dans un soupire. Il avait souvent l'impression d'embêter son aîné, ou en tout cas c'était ce qu'il sentait dans son ton. Nul doute qu'il avait dérangé Edward dans Dieu sait quelle activité.

« Désolé… Je ferais mieux de partir… »

Ses pieds nus foulèrent le sol à nouveau alors qu'il se redressait, aussitôt retenu par une main ferme qui lui agrippa sans scrupule le poignet pour le retenir. Les ressorts gémirent un peu plus alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau sur les draps, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Son regard se tourna vers son frère qu'il distingua à moitié grâce à la lumière filtrant par les volets fermés. Une nuit de pleine lune certainement. La main chaude autour de sa peau était moite et le visage de celui qu'il contemplait rouge comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le tas de couverture qu'il avait ramené précipitamment contre lui. Et alors, il comprit, rougissant à son tour à n'en plus finir. Cela faisait longtemps, songea t-il. Il n'avait surpris qu'une seule fois son frère dans un tel moment, et encore, n'avait pas entièrement compris ce jour-là. Enfermé dans son armure, Alphonse n'avait, en réalité, que peu découvert les joies de la puberté. En fait, même une fois dans son corps d'humain, il ne s'était pas beaucoup amusé à découvrir ses « nouvelles fonctions », tellement il était préoccupé par la tâche de retrouver son frère. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, trouvant un nouvel intérêt au mur à côté de lui.

« Euh… Tu sais, Ed… J'peux te laisser… Enfin, je veux dire… »

« Non, laisse. »

L'aîné soupira et tenta d'avoir à nouveau un peu de dignité dans sa position.

« Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, pas vrai ? »

Al haussa un sourcil, sentant un frisson le parcourir. Non, il avait mal compris.

« Je veux dire, se retrouver une situation pareille… Deux hommes qui vivent ensemble… C'est courant ce genre de truc. »

Ils ne se regardaient plus, n'osant pas affronter l'autre.

« Oui, tu as raison… »

« Dis, Al… »

L'ainsi nommé tourna la tête vers son grand frère en haussant un sourcil, se retenant de ne pas trop descendre son regard là où cela aurait été indécent.

« On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ton corps depuis qu'on est de nouveau ensemble. »

« … Euh… »

Il le sentit s'approcher de lui un peu plus, traînant tout de même son amas de couverture contre lui. Leurs genoux s'effleurèrent.

« Enfin, entre frères, on devrait parler de ce genre de choses sans problèmes, quoi. Normalement, les garçons le font sans se gêner, mais… Vu notre quotidien, à part Roy qui me racontait ses rendez-vous amoureux, j'ai jamais vraiment pu, et toi… »

« Toi » était à cet instant trop occupé à se contrôler pour penser à répondre.

« J'imagine qu'après avoir retrouvé ton corps, t'as dû remarquer tous ces… Changements. Et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne à qui en discuter. »

Dans un soupire, il l'entendit s'allonger sur le lit et contempler le plafond de ses yeux dorés. Sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'observa à la dérobée, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte et dont il profitait bien trop. Devait-il sauter sur l'occasion ? Ne plus fuir… Se jeter à l'eau et tout avouer ?

« Nii-san… »

Passablement gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, Edward le fixa, n'osant pas ajouter quoi que ce soit sans que le plus jeune ait parlé.

« C'est… C'est vrai. Je veux dire… En parler. C'est plutôt gênant… Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas de parler de ces choses-là avec toi, si tu me le proposes. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de… Enfin de… »

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne sachant pas très bien comment l'expliquer sans bafouiller ou sans piquer un fard. Il parlait de sexe avec celui qu'il aurait aimé dévorer entier sans aucun scrupule, et c'était loin d'être commode.

« De ? »

« De… Tester ? »

Un ange passa.

« Tu n'as jamais … ? »

« Si ! Si, un peu quand même… Mais… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupait le plus… Une ou deux fois peut-être, mais… Je n'étais pas habitué… Enfin, tu vois… »

Il était sûr que non, mais il ne voyait pas comment le formuler autrement.

« Je comprends. »

Il le fixa avec un regard étonné, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

« Avec ce qu'on a vécu… C'est normal. »

Depuis ce jour où il l'avait surpris par hasard, Al avait toujours fait très attention à ne pas recommencer, se disant qu'il touchait là à quelque chose de privé, n'appartenant qu'à son frère. Le sujet n'avait jamais été évoqué entre eux, jusqu'à maintenant. Il se demandait à présent si un évènement semblable ne s'était pas reproduit, c'était tout simplement parce que son frère, trop occupé à sa recherche de la pierre philosophale, n'avait jamais eu la tête à ça non plus. Il était étrange de penser qu'ils avaient la maturité des adultes, mais étaient bien loin de la plupart des adolescents au niveau émotionnel.

« Dis… Ca te dérange si… Si on en profite tous les deux ? »

« Qu… Quouak… Quouah… Quoiii ? »

Edward eut un sourire en coin, comme pour le rassurer.

« Ben… Je vais pas rester comme ça quand même… Et puis c'est l'occasion pour toi de « tester » justement, non ? »

Un souffle lui manqua. Puis, avec précaution, il s'allongea à côté de son aîné, plus que troublé.

« C'est… C'est vrai… »

Il entendit le tissu qu'avait pris Edward être jeté à l'autre bout du lit et ne se risqua pas à jeter un coup d'œil sur celui à côté de lui, se contentant de l'écouter soulever le bas de sa chemise de nuit. Le bruit qu'elle fit en passant sur sa peau fut un véritable supplice. Une respiration un peu plus saccadée s'ensuivit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en faire de même. Machinalement, il reproduisit les mêmes gestes que le blond, prenant entre ses doigts maladroits son intimité. Pourtant, la petite montée d'adrénaline refusait de faire le reste, et ce n'était pas étonnant vu la situation. A quoi pensait Edward pour pouvoir le faire sans se gêner à côté de lui ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il détourna la tête, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas son expression de vierge effarouchée. Inconsciemment, il se laissa guider par le rythme peu ordonné du souffle de son aîné, accélérant ses gestes quand celui-ci se faisait trop pressant, puis les ralentissant en même temps que lui. Il dut retenir son propre gémissement quand l'autre poussa le sien. Arriva un autre moment où il n'y eut plus aucun son dans la chambre, autre que sa propre respiration, hachée certes, mais pas au point de se libérer comme venait de le faire l'autre.

« A… Al ? Tu dors ? »

« N… Non… »

Edward se retourna vers le plus jeune, à bout de souffle. La tête de ce dernier rejetée sur le côté ne lui laissait entrevoir que ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il n'avait pas encore daigné faire couper. Le mince faisceau de lumière tombant par la fenêtre venait caresser son ventre se soulevant régulièrement selon le bon vouloir de sa main. Cependant, le cadet des frères Elric avait peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, et n'était pas vraiment en état de se laisser aller à ses émotions quand elles concernaient son propre frère qui était à ce moment précis à côté de lui.

« Dé… Désolé… Je… »

Il s'apprêta à retirer sa main quand un poids inconnu vint s'appuyer sur son ventre. Dans une exclamation de surprise, il braqua ses yeux vers son aîné qui s'installait le plus confortablement possible sur lui. Les joues d'Edward étaient cramoisies, mais une étrange lueur brillait au fond de ses prunelles qu'il avait rivé dans les siennes. Ils se contemplèrent, sans mot aucun, pendant une minute. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de celle-ci qu'il réalisa qu'il avait cessé toute activité sur son membre avec sa main. Quand son frère posa la sienne dessus, à travers le tissu.

_**OoO**_

« Nii… Nii-sa… » Tenta-t-il en vague protestation où la volonté n'y était pas, il faut le dire. Protestation qui fut, de toute façon, immédiatement stoppée par un doigt posée avec une douceur inhabituelle sur ses lèvres.

« Eh… Je t'aide, c'est tout. »

S'il avait voulu répliquer quelque chose à cette explication, il aurait eu bien du mal, et peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il ne le tenta pas, trop absorbé par les émotions déferlant sur lui à une vitesse incalculable. La chaleur de son frère à califourchon sur lui. Ses jambes encadrant son corps, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, même si tout désir de le faire s'envolait au fil des secondes. La sensation de ses doigts à travers son vêtement, englobant son intimité dans un geste possessif. Peu à peu, il n'essaya plus de chercher à capter le regard du blond ni à opposer une quelconque résistance, vaine de toute manière. Laissant ses yeux marron s'égarer sur la surface incertaine et sombre du plafond, plus rien n'existait dans son univers que les agréables fourmillements naissant dans son bas-ventre. Edward dut deviner son assentiment silencieux car il sentit ses muscles se détendre sur lui et sa paume augmenter encore un peu sa pression, faisant s'échapper de sa bouche un léger soupire.

« C'est en quelques sortes… Pour me faire pardonner… »

Et avant que son petit frère ne cherche à répliquer, il s'empressa de mettre ses phalanges en action, décrivant le plus doucement du monde de petits cercles, appuyant le bout de ses doigts sur le coton pour que ce dernier frôle mieux la peau sensible et blanche du brun. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et plaqua violemment sa main droite sur sa bouche afin de faire taire un gémissement apparemment trop bruyant pour être émis sans honte. Un frémissement parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, s'arrêtant au point culminant. Alphonse ne réalisait même pas l'effet il pouvait produire. C'était… Consternant. Dans une bouffée de chaleur surgie de nulle part, le plus âgé plaqua un peu plus son bassin sur le ventre de l'autre, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui sans s'en apercevoir. Suivant le mouvement, les ondulations procurées par son poignet se firent plus rapides, et s'il avait eu quelques réticences à le toucher au début, ces dernières disparurent bien vite. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour le réaliser, la barrière de tissu ne fut plus un simple objet destiné à préserver un peu de pudeur dans ce qui était en train de se produire, mais servant bel et bien à accentué le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Edward était avant tout quelqu'un d'entreprenant, surtout quand il se laissait guider par son côté impulsif, et c'est celui-ci qui lui ordonna d'utiliser la matière soyeuse de la chemise de nuit à des fins autrement moins innocentes qu'à l'origine. Habiles, ses doigts d'acier se mirent à la frotter lentement, méthodiquement, contre le membre encore étranger au vrai plaisir. Prenant tout son temps, il fit monter et descendre sa paume, ne cessant jamais l'activité de ses doigts. Bientôt, le plus jeune se détendit sous ses gestes apprivoiseurs, allant jusqu'à soulever et reposer ses hanches en même temps que lui et, malgré la pénombre, il percevait sans peine la couleur écarlate de ses joues, de même que l'incroyable effort qu'il devait accomplir pour contenir ses halètements, allant de plus en plus vers les gémissements.

Les sourcils d'Edward se froncèrent. Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure s'il ne voulait pas rester toute la nuit dans cette position. Le corps cambré, chaud à en mourir, plaqué contre le sien, ne lui laissait aucun doute quant à l'état de celui qu'il torturait en douceur. La seule question était de savoir pourquoi ses caresses n'aboutissaient pas. Se redressant souplement, il fit en même temps coulisser quelques centimètres de tissu, révélant à l'air froid de la nuit le bout de l'appareil génétique de son cadet. D'un geste vif, il saisit sa main dans la sienne, appuyant brusquement son pouce de métal froid sur la partie à la peau fine et tellement sensible. Alphonse avait beau gagné tous leurs combats au corps à corps, il ne s'en trouvait pas moins en position d'infériorité à cet instant, et opposa peu de résistance à ce qui arriva, ne s'apercevant que sa main s'était faite appuyée avec force sur les draps que lorsqu'un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, résonnant dans la pièce. A bout de souffle, il tenta d'émerger des délicieuses vapeurs dans laquelle les soins prodigués par son frère l'avaient plongé. Trop tard malheureusement.

« J'y crois pas… »

Et si, le fait était là. Dur comme fer, c'est le cas de le dire.

« Al, t'as une libido en béton, et j'exagère pas quand je dis ça. »

Ledit Al tenta de se redresser dans un élan de bonne volonté, à moitié sonné par les vagues de désir déferlant sur lui, pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur de sa « libido en béton », et, sûrement, pour s'excuser encore une fois de l'insatisfaction qu'il procurait à son aîné. Aîné qui ne lui en laissa pourtant pas le temps, frustré dans son orgueil à ne pas réussir à le faire venir ou profitant de l'occasion pour justement aller plus loin qu'il ne le pensait au départ ? Toujours est-il que la simple partie de masturbation entre frères prenait une allure des plus inquiétantes… Ou intéressantes. Deux poids atterrirent sur les épaules d'Alphonse qui se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas. Un grognement s'éleva, mécontent d'être privé de la main enserrant son membre et dont il ne percevait plus la présence. Succéda encore une fois la honte et l'humiliation qui firent que pendant une bonne minute il se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise du jeune homme, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Resserrant sa prise, Edward se pencha vers lui, leurs fronts à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Calme-toi ! »

Se disant que s'énerver n'était peut-être la meilleure solution, il s'adoucit, murmurant :

« Ce serait trop bête… De s'arrêter là. Tu comprends ? Je veux simplement… T'aider. Et te faire plaisir… »

Peu à peu, son cadet se détendit sous lui, n'essayant plus de lui échapper. La voix d'Ed dans la pénombre, légèrement rauque malgré la tendresse qu'il mettait dedans pour l'apaiser était étrangement agréable, voire apaisante.

« Je veux qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé… »

Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules, prodiguant de rassurantes caresses sur son poitrail à travers son vêtement. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Les doigts vinrent jouer avec la bordure du col, se risquant à effleurer quelques parcelles d'épiderme, le faisant délicieusement trembler. Le poids sur son ventre ne fut plus un fardeau synonyme de peur et d'appréhension, mais quelque chose de chaud, réveillant un besoin en lui. Un besoin d'affection. Un besoin de combler ce qui lui avait manqué si longtemps. Bercé par les sensations qu'éveillaient en lui les gestes de son frère, il ne perçut pas le bruit naissant. Trop plongé dans son monde d'endorphines, il ne prêta pas attention au tissu se tendant sur sa peau. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa chemise fut déchiré jusqu'au niveau de son nombril et qu'Edward, perdant patience, se redressa légèrement pour tout finir d'un coup, qu'il émergea brusquement dans un couinement étouffé, surpris par l'air froid nocturne. Ses frissons cessèrent cependant bien rapidement lorsque la masse chauffante revint prendre sa place sur son bassin, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte, mais de plaisir cette fois.

_**OoO**_

« Détends-toi, Al… »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui disait ces paroles. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir ce vers quoi il s'était fixé. Pourtant, il connaissait son frère. Son amour pour les chats n'était pas sans explication. Alphonse était comme eux, et pour le faire venir à lui, il fallait se montrer patient et non brutal. Y aller à son rythme. Dans le fond, peut-être parlait-il également pour lui-même, car, malgré son assurance apparente, Edward était bien loin de penser qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation qui, selon lui, dérapait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des minutes. Cependant, les halètements du plus jeune lui laissaient supposer que jusqu'à présent, il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Avec précaution, il se recula sur le corps de celui-ci sans pour autant s'en détacher totalement, afin que ce dernier ne prenne pas froid par sa simple faute. Lentement, avec agilité, ses mains suivirent le mouvement douloureusement ralenti qu'il s'imposait. Passant sur le torse, s'égarant sur la peau qui se soulevait fébrilement, se perdant dans les lignes des muscles dont suintaient quelques transpirations, elles se perdirent dans la région des tétons qu'elles effleurèrent avec lascivité. Un sourire de profonde satisfaction fut réprimé en les sentant se tendre sous les paumes et devenir durs, s'autorisant néanmoins à donner une petite chiquenaude provocatrice sur l'un d'eux. Un soupire entre la plainte et la réprobation lui répondit, auquel succéda bien vite les doux halètements qui comblaient le silence de la pièce depuis cinq minutes déjà. Elles descendirent ensuite sur ses flancs. Le brun frissonna violemment et mordit sa main refermée en poing, semblant étouffer quelques paroles.

« N'essaie pas de te retenir… »

Edward accompagna son rassurant chuchotement par de minutieux gestes consistant à amener ses mains sur les hanches de son petit frère, lui prodiguant un massage dans l'espoir de le détendre. Réduisant sa voix tout en affirmant ses mouvements, il rampa vers lui pour mieux se faire entendre, observant chacune de ses réactions.

« Pense juste à ce que je fais… Ne réfléchis pas… Ne pense pas… »

Peu à peu, l'espace occupé par ses doigts se réduit de telle sorte qu'il ne tarda pas à arriver jusqu'à la zone sensible, pointant vers lui. Patients, ses doigts allèrent avec progression jusqu'au membre rougi. Puis, à lui aussi, ils témoignèrent mille caresses, le massant avec délicatesse, appuyant avec une douce fermeté sur la chaire ferme et laissant courir leurs phalanges dessus. Les halètements cédèrent place à de vifs gémissements, ne jugeant plus nécessaire de se contenir, la tête d'Alphonse s'était rejeté en arrière alors qu'il s'agrippait avec force aux draps autour de lui. L'excitation provoquée par son frère était si grande qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir ressentir davantage de plaisir pour le reste de son existence. Bien heureusement, il se trompa. Une sensation humide se fit sentir sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Dans un bref éclair de lucidité, il s'aperçut qu'Ed n'était plus au-dessus de lui, mais revenu vers le point clé de son corps, s'étant octroyé le droit d'y poser sa langue. Mais sa soudaine clairvoyance fut aussitôt emportée par un tourbillon de désir et de vagues de chaleur. Avec application, son aîné léchait ce qui jusqu'ici n'avait connu que sa propre main.

« E… Ed… Edo… »

La voix plaintive tira l'ainsi nommé de la tâche qu'il était en train d'exécuter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre entièrement, il décida avec magnanimité qu'accéder à sa requête était plus judicieux pour les évènements à venir. Se redressant, il glissa sur son corps pour arriver jusqu'à sa hauteur. Un bras frémissant le saisit avec force par les épaules. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre l'autre, la température émanant de lui le réchauffant à un point inimaginable. Un souffle pressé contre son oreille lui indiqua qu'Alphonse venait d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. En réalité, pour ce dernier, aller plus loin aurait été se servir de son grand frère. Il voulait lui dire. Lui dire maintenant pour ne pas avoir l'impression plus tard de l'avoir utilisé.

« Al ? »

Le doute s'immisçait peu à peu dans l'esprit du blond. Avait-il quelque chose de mal ? S'y était-il mal pris ? Il le sentait tremblant et hésitant. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû croire que le plus jeune se laisserait toucher si facilement.

« Ah !! »

C'était lui qui avait crié. Les ongles d'Alphonse s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule tandis que son autre main venait s'accrocher fermement à sa chemise de nuit, tirant dessus sans remord. Un bruit de craquement s'ensuivit, et il comprit que lui non plus ne finirait pas la nuit habillé. S'emparant des pans de tissu sans une once d'hésitation, le cadet s'empressa de le dévêtir, y allant sans suivre la moindre logique contrairement à lui. Morceau par morceau, il fut extrait de ce qui restait pour empêcher leurs deux enveloppes charnelles d'entrer en contact. Alors qu'il se remettait de la douleur en respirant bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle, Edward sentit à son tour la langue du jeune homme qu'il surplombait passer sur la plaie laissée par la marque des dents, la pansant méthodiquement. Vinrent les lèvres, humides et quémandeuses, embrassant sa blessure, puis allant juste à côté, baisant la peau offerte, encore et encore, jusqu'au cou où il en profita pour humer avec délice son odeur avant d'aller taquiner le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains, loin de rester inactives, rattrapaient le temps perdu à être restées sans rien faire, caressant le dos, se posant au creux des reins, effleurant du bout des doigts la colonne vertébrale, et allant même jusqu'à se risquer plus bas, dans la courbure des fesses. Edward, ne sachant pas s'il rêvait ou était réveillé, saisi sa chance au vol et appuya un peu plus son corps contre le sien dans un grognement quasi bestial, lui interdisant toute chance de bouger à sa guise, l'écrasant contre le matelas. Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à des griffures un peu plus fortes et à une nouvelle morsure, à l'oreille cette fois. Il se risqua à un léger va et viens, se frottant contre lui, amenant sa propre intimité contre celle sur laquelle il avait prodigué tant de soins. Une plainte furieuse.

« Un vrai chaton… » Murmura t-il dans le cou du brun, amusé par la situation.

_**OoO**_

Grave erreur.

A sa provocation répondit une main s'enfouissant sans délicatesse dans ses cheveux pour saisir l'élastique qui les retenait en une queue de cheval. Ne faisant preuve d'aucune douceur, le cadet tira dessus, ignorant les protestations de son propriétaire, et l'envoya voltiger dans un coin de la pièce, engouffrant ensuite violemment ses doigts entre les mèches soyeuses et dorés tout en lui infligeant une nouvelle morsure au cou, lui soutirant un nouveau cri. De son côté, le plus vieux commençait à enrager, frustré de ne plus avoir le parfait contrôle de la situation qu'il détenait quelques minutes auparavant. Il était grand temps de calmer le fauve qui habitait son frère, jugea t-il. Et faisant preuve d'autant de délicatesse que lui, il saisit fermement sa nuque, l'encerclant de sa main pour l'attirer à lui malgré ses tentatives désespérées de rester accroché à son corps. Ses lèvres allèrent jusqu'aux siennes qu'il embrassa voracement. Le brun cessa immédiatement tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés alors que l'autre en profitait pour coller leurs deux membres ensemble dans un coup de rein habile, allant même jusqu'à aller donner un petit coup de langue sur la sienne. Reprenant ses esprits, Alphonse prit ses épaules entre ses mains pour le repousser. Le regard d'Ed brillait dans le noir, semblable à des yeux félins. Ce n'était pas un regard de pervers en manque de son addiction. Il le fixait avec calme, même s'il pouvait clairement percevoir contre lui toute l'excitation qui le tiraillait. Ce n'était pas un regard de quelqu'un de profiteur. Il pouvait sentir jusqu'à lui toute sa chaleur et toute sa force. Edward aurait pu lui faire bien plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait procuré s'il l'avait voulu. Alors, il saisit violemment son visage entre ses paumes, ne se souciant même pas de le griffer ou non, et l'embrassa à son tour, lui rendant son coup. Un gémissement satisfait parvint jusqu'à lui et il alla embêter sa langue avec la sienne. Elles se touchèrent, se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisant et se combattant. La sensation était délicieusement humide et chaude et il ne s'en lassait pas, de plus, il ne pouvait oublier le point culminant appuyé avec force contre le sien, chauffant au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Une demi-seconde, il se détacha encore une fois, accrochant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre avec provocation.

« Un chaton, hein ? »

Et reprenant tout de suite possession de sa bouche, il enroula ses jambes autour de son buste, croisant ses pieds sur ses fesses, le poussant contre lui. Un couinement étouffé fut gémit sur ses lèvres et, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, il bougea contre lui, faisant des vagues avec son bassin pour frôler le sien, effleurant son torse dont les tétons dressés éveillèrent mille frissons en lui. Leurs deux intimités, dures comme jamais, s'entrechoquaient à un rythme qui allait en s'accélérant, les amenant au point de non-retour. Déjà, il sentait des gouttes allant humidifier son ventre. Caressant son dos, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au creux formé par leurs deux corps pour témoigner une même attention à son torse. Brusquement, elles furent saisies par une autre, de fer, qui se referma sur elles, les amenant au-dessus de sa tête, plaquées contre le mur glacial. Au même moment le baiser fut rompu. Haletant, les yeux étincelant de désir, il les plongea dans ceux où l'envie était tout aussi apparente. Son frère eut un sourire carnassier, le jaugeant avec un petit regard supérieur.

« Dis Al…. Ca fait quand même dix minutes là… Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès… »

Puis, descendant son visage vers lui, il souffla, leurs yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de l'autre, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques millimètres.

« Montre-moi que tu n'es pas qu'un chaton… »

Et, sans prévenir, il glissa brièvement sur lui, passa sa main libre sous ses abducteurs pour les soulever et remonta aussitôt.

Un hurlement de douleur déchira la nuit noire.

Des larmes coulant à n'en plus finir sur ses joues, Al serrait si fort son frère contre lui qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer entre la souffrance provoquée par la pénétration et le plaisir tout aussi grand que lui procurait la sensation de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. L'idée de se dégager et de finir cette affaire, qui était allée bien trop loin, par les coups ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Non, la seule pensée persistante tenait sur des bases bien fragiles tenues uniquement par ses cinq sens. Edward était en lui, et il venait sûrement de le faire souffrir physiquement plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais le fait était là, bien présent. Edward était en lui, et s'il s'était permis de lui donner cette douleur, cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Edward l'aimait. Face à cette évidence, il pleura de plus belle. Le salaud… Il allait le payer. Et très cher. Le combat engagé entre les draps touchait à son terme, il le savait, mais il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de s'être fait dominé. Pas totalement en tout cas. Serrant les dents, il resserra sa prise sur lui, battant des paupières pour faire cesser ses larmes. Il inspira longuement et s'aperçut que l'aîné ne bougeait plus, probablement pour l'habituer à sa présence. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter cette faveur ou la considérer comme de la pitié. Toujours est-il qu'il ferma les yeux et articula lentement.

« Bouge. »

Premier coup de hanche. Nouveau cri néanmoins rapidement tut par un jeune adolescent se mordant les lèvres pour l'arrêter. L'autre fit une courte pause pour qu'il se remette. Aucune parole, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le terrain. Vint le deuxième. Puis le troisième. Peu à peu, Alphonse redécouvrit tout ce qui lui avait procuré tellement de plaisir cette nuit, et cette fois-ci amplifié mille fois, se laissant envahir par un univers ardent, rempli de désir et de sensations balayant toute pensée hors de l'acte. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer, à leurs comportements si particuliers. Ils auraient tout le temps après. Le plus important était sa peau contre la sienne, si douce, ses longs cheveux glissant sous ses doigts, ses mains caressant son visage, y retraçant ses traits, sa voix murmurant son nom entre les gémissements et les soupires, encore et encore, ne s'en lassant jamais, et par-dessus tout, son omniprésence. Il était curieux de penser que son frère, en une soirée, lui avait offert autant de jouissance que l'inverse. Dans un cri à l'unisson, ils s'assouvirent, s'embrassant une dernière fois. Le plus jeune eut un soupire et contempla le jeune homme lui faisant face, semblant s'éveiller d'un lointain songe. Au fond des magnifiques iris, il décela tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, puis une pointe d'inquiétude qu'il ne comprit que lorsque sa vision s'obscurcit et que tout ne fut plus que ténèbres, sans pourtant une dernière pensée fugace avant de l'envahir et le faire sombrer. Il avait fui. Encore une fois.

_**OoO **_

La lumière du jour se chargea de le réveiller. Emergeant d'un monde de songes et d'oublis, il essaya de se redresser, pour se recoucher aussitôt, une main en visière devant ses yeux éblouis par le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Les volets de la fenêtre avaient été ouverts, signe qu'Edward s'était déjà levé. Comme une confirmation, une main passa sur son front, y repoussant quelques mèches éparses. Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Alphonse rougit instantanément en s'apercevant que ce dernier l'observait fixement, sentant s'éveiller au creux de son corps une douleur peu coutumière. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond en voyant son cadet aussi gêné.

« Il est un peu tard pour se dire bonjour je crois… »

Devant la mine interrogative qu'il afficha il se crut obligé d'ajouter :

« Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. »

« Ah… »

Cependant, l'heure tardive ne semblait pas interloquer plus que ça le plus jeune des frères Elric qui avait soudain baissé les yeux, balayant les draps du regard pour ne pas croiser celui de l'autre. En vérité, il avait honte. Honte de quoi ? Ah, s'il le savait… Peut-être de son comportement de la veille, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour agir d'une telle manière, d'une façon aussi… Bestiale ? Il se savait en manque, mais pas à ce point-là, et n'aurait jamais cru que la simple mise en contact avec son frère put provoquer un tel… Cataclysme intérieur. Pourquoi ce rapport, simple quoiqu'étrange au début, s'était-il transformé en véritable lutte, en besoin de domination ? Pourquoi avaient-ils ressenti le besoin de ne pas se soumettre à l'autre ?

Parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient, même lui, avec sa nature douce et extérieurement passive. Toujours ce besoin de vaincre, incrusté dans la branche de leur famille, de passer outre les interdits et de se battre. Cela justifiait-il tout cependant ? Il avait souhaité tout avouer à son frère avant l'acte, et il ne l'avait pas fait, préférant la rage et l'ardeur, n'était-ce pas une fuite en soi ?

« Eh, Al… »

« Pardon… »

Edward le regarda longuement, le doute perçant au fond de ses prunelles.

« Pardon pour quoi ? »

« Et bien… Pour cette nuit. »

Un grognement lui répondit, suivi d'un soupire alors qu'il levait ses yeux vers le plafond.

« Al ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ce qui c'est passé, je le suis autant que toi, si ce n'est plus ! »

« Mais… Mais moi… »

Fâché que la conversation prenne une telle tournure, il glissa un doigt sous le menton de son frère, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses cils, et ça, ça ne pouvait que l'effrayer, pris soudain de remord pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« Mais ? »

« Mais moi… Je me suis servi de toi… »

« … Quoi ? »

Incrédule, il l'observa. Son frère ne savait pas mentir, et n'était pas en train d'essayer de le faire. Une douleur commença à poindre dans sa poitrine. Aurait-il osé… ?

« C'était juste pour… Le plaisir… Que tu as fait ça ? »

« Non ! »

Le brun s'était brusquement redressé. Il le vit grimacer légèrement, sans nul doute à cause de la douleur qu'il lui avait fait subir, et s'avancer vers lui, ne se souciant même pas de sa nudité.

« Non, je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille ! »

« Mais… Mais alors, c'est quoi le problème Al ? »

Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, et en plus de ça, des gouttes d'eau commençaient à glisser dangereusement sur son visage qu'il baissa, des pans de cheveux l'encadrant.

« Je… J'te l'ai pas dit… »

Perdant patience, il le saisit par les épaules, le secouant presque.

« Dit quoi ?? »

« Ben… »

Le cadet avait redressé la tête. A présent, le regard d'or et celui de bronze s'affrontaient, ou plutôt s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre.

« Ben… Dit que je t'aimais… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il le contempla, complètement éberlué. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, Al apparaissait soudain totalement opposé à l'image qu'il lui avait montré, manifestement plus fleur bleue qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Finalement, il eut un soupire de soulagement et sourit. Au fond, il avait cru que son frère lui réservait quelque chose de bien pire que ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

« Al… »

Il l'attira contre lui. Ca faisait du bien. Il aimait sentir sa chaleur tout contre lui, à même sa peau. C'était presque sécurisant, lui prouvait qu'il avait un rôle dans cette vie. Protéger son frère. Il avait mis tellement de temps pour lui rendre son corps, tellement de temps pour ensuite le voir à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait plus jamais le perdre, ne plus jamais avoir à le chercher.

« On a pas forcément besoin de dire les choses pour qu'elles se sachent. »

Son petit frère leva ses yeux brillant de larmes qu'il essuya délicatement avec son pouce vers lui.

« A… Ah ? »

« Puisque j'te le dis ! T'avais pas besoin de me dire « j'ai mal » quand on l'a fait cette nuit ! »

Un long silence s'ensuivit où ils purent entendre une mouche voler.

« … Ed… »

L'atmosphère changea en une fraction de seconde. L'aura entourant Alphonse avait quelque chose de beaucoup moins innocent et mignon.

« Espèce de crétin… J'ai encore mal, tu sais ?? »

« Euh… Désolé… Mais tu sais, c'était pas prémédité hein… »

« Je vais te montrer ce que ça fait des actions pas prémédités !! »

Un poids s'abattit sur son torse et il tomba à la renverse, basculant parterre avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde sur lui et bien décidé à lui montrer son affection.

**x°x°x**

**Aoko : **Espèce d'âme souillééééée !

**Sen :** Hihihihi n.n

**x°x°x**

**Réponses aux reviews**** !**

_**Reviews pour le drabble 6 :**_

_**Kimvy :**__ Ravie que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras ce drabble aussi n.n ! Ah, comment ne pas aimer l'elricest ?_

_**Ichigo-loveuse :**__ Je suis passée sur le site et j'ai adoré, merci pour l'adresse n.n !_

_**Natsue77 :**__ Oh mon dieu, une folle du volant… Remarque, je ne dois pas être mieux, héhéhé… J'espère que t'as eu ton bac en tout cas n.n ! _

_**Poppycat :**__ Nyah ! Toi ça fait dix mille ans que j'attends la suite de tes fics ! En tout cas je suis contente que mon dernier drabble t'ai plu n.n ! Et oui, pour une fois Winry est quelqu'un de sensible et d'un tant soit peu normal XD ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le fangirlisme ne s'invente pas u.u !_

_**Mickaelle :**__ Comme tu peux le voir, Aoko s'est parfaitement remis depuis le temps ! Sinon pour la musique, aucune idée, je l'avais entendu dans un AMV sur youtube oô ! C'est vrai, de toute la série FMA, le seul amour qui saute vraiment aux yeux c'est celui entre les deux frères alors faut vraiment être bigleux pour pas le voir XD !_

_**Ptite new :**__ Vive le elricest ! Vive mes drabbles n.n ! Mouhahahaha ! Merci pour ta review n.n !_

_**Sally :**__ Tu es quelqu'un de stratégique, c'est bien, laisser Al à Ed pour les filmer ensuite, quelle bonne idée n.n ! Sinon, je suis ravie que tous mes drabbles te plaisent n.n ! J'espère que j'aurai encore l'occasion de te satisfaire !_

_**Reviews pour le drabble 5 :**_

_**Sakura hime :**__ Ah ce drabble doit être celui où j'ai le plus ris pendant son écriture ! Ravie qu'il t'ai déstressé en tout cas ! Et j'espère que tu as eu ton brevet n.n !_

_**Hikari no namida :**__ Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent n.n ! J'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce drabble n.n !_

_**Tigrou19 :**__ Huhuhu… Il faut te convertir au elricest, c'est tellement bien ! J'espère que tu as aimé le sixième drabble et le septième également n.n !_

_**Review pour le drabble 3 : **_

_**Greeny :**__ J'ai toujours eu envie de faire un EnvyxEd, même si ce n'est pas mon couple préféré, j'ai toujours trouvé une belle musique pour, mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais trouvé les paroles ni le téléchargement, mais je vais m'efforcer d'arranger ça n.n ! _

_Reviews pour le drabble 1 :_

_**Aya-chan :**__ Contente que mon premier drabble t'ai plu ! J'espère que tu as lu les autres et que tu les as tout autant apprécié n.n !_

_**Mams'ailes :**__ Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review, je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent n.n !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews n.n !_


End file.
